Alone Until Now
by smkelley93
Summary: We knew that the peace wouldn't last so we took every opportunity we could to bring everyone together and become closer. These were the best friends I could ever ask for. I was alone for years on a star that could care less about me, until now. Until now, I will never be alone.
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Sean! It's a boy's name, I know... This is super short, but I promise the following chapters will be much longer! This is my first fanfic that I plan on finishing(I've like posted 5 on here and never got around to finishing them)! Please review :)

* * *

No one knows me. No one knows where my life started. My story is foreign to ears of the people to this unique, beautiful planet. Earth. I have never been there, but there is always a first for everything. It is a lot busier than the place I call home. Or can I call it a home since I have run away from the treacherous behavior of my peers and neighbors. I am alone. A runaway. I'm trying to find someone who could relate to my past or relate to myself at all. My destination is a place called Tokyo. My crystal has pulled my here, for reasons I cannot explain, but soon I suppose it will be clear to me as to what my purpose is. But until then, I shall walk alone. My story will remain untold.


	2. I am not a spy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

**AN:** Here is Chapter One of Alone Until Now! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

When I land on Earth, my place of refuge, I am confused. Perplexed thoughts invade my mind. I have landed behind a building, where trees grow thickly and close together, in the middle of a cool night. When I was told stories of Earth and how the Sun rests so the moon shall show its face, I was skeptical and near disbelieving. Because of where I have lived from most of my life, light has always shown. Never was there a dull moment so it was hard for me to believe that the Earth had no sun to provide light for a while and the citizens slept in the dark. This lifestyle was quite odd, but I suppose I will have to adapt for the time being.

Sounds of battle interrupted my train of thought. I was curious as to why this place sounded like the training grounds, where I could almost always be found, when it looked so peaceful. Pinpointing where the noises were coming from, I hid behind the trees that bore no leaves. I heard that Earth had seasons, but the place where I am from is constantly warm and no seasons presented themselves. It was slightly cold, which caused little bumps to crawl across my skin. To not let myself to become too distracted, I decided to figure out why my body was reacting the way it was later.

Setting aside my confusion, my eyes curiously watched the scene before me. There were senshi wearing uniforms that were similar to mine. My uniform was designed as thus: white short-sleeved, impenetrable leotard; bright yellow skirt, choker and heels; red bow placed in the middle of my chest, connected to my leotard and one on my back stitched on the seam that connected my leotard and skirt; and red earrings donned my ears. My long hair, I place in a high ponytail while in my senshi garb, is red on top and as it proceeds to flow, it turns from red to a bright yellow. It is like nobody's I have ever known, except for my mother's whose name still causes me pain so the story that pertains to her is for another time. These senshi, I sense, are so powerful, especially the one with buns. Her aura is so pure and white, and is so familiar. I've seen her before! Obviously not in person, but in books and my dreams. Before I fled from my home, I dreamt that she came before me in a white, flowing dress and asked for me to find her. To find happiness. There was no way I had found her after only a fortnight of searching by my crystal's pull. Was this really where I was supposed be?

I heard something behind me. No, someone was creeping towards me. I can tell by their swiftness that they were trying to keep quiet. They were fast, and I thought I was fast enough. I turned around, ready to defend myself when I noticed that the person only a few feet ahead of me was wearing a senshi fuku as well. It surprised me, they had more senshi other than the ones who were practicing their skills in the courtyard. Maybe these are the legendary planet senshi that protected their moon princess? I have had many lessons on these strong warriors, but they look completely different. It was probably because we only had paintings of them in their formal gowns and not their uniforms. Not wanting to upset the short- haired senshi that was closing the space between us, I did not resist when she took a hold of me as if I were a prisoner, with my arms behind my back. She led me out where the rest were training. Guilt and shame flooded my stomach as she proceeded to cough, gaining the others' attention.

When she was content when everyone was staring at me she spoke. "Look who I found, you guys. It seems as if we have a spy."

As if I was not embarrassed enough to be caught!

I was being accused of being a spy. How was I going to fish myself out of this predicament?


	3. I Keep Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review! :)

* * *

"I swear to you, I am not a spy," I objected after standing in front of them for what it seemed like a good ten minutes, with all eyes staring me down. I was getting rather uncomfortable with all of the attention and my arms were started to hurt with the pressure that was squeezing against them.

The senshi dressed in an orange fuku and long, blonde hair, stared me down even harder. Her eyes squinted as if she was trying to pry into my thoughts. "Then what were you doing watching us in the trees?" Her straightforwardness took me by surprise and took me a second to recover with a reasonable explanation. She must be the leader of the group.

"I came here because-"

"I asked you why-" How dare she interrupt me when I'm trying my hardest to tell her as much as I could.

"I am quite aware of what you asked, and I am trying to explain it you."

Her face produced a surprised expression. I suppose I had no authority to speak to them that way, but I had no other choice to use such language.

The one holding my arms back grunted. "You're rude, you know that?"

"You are the one who is gripping me as if I am a prisoner. I am not here to spy on you. Please believe me."

The one in the orange spoke again but to the one who was holding me back. "She has a point. Uranus, I think it's okay to let her go. I sense she is telling the truth."

The senshi, called Uranus, replied with a simple "No".

Fantastic. My guard is stubborn which will make it even more fun when I will most likely have to overpower her with my strength to escape if she does not relent.

The one with the two buns set upon her head and who has previously been in my dreams, stepped forward. She looked like she could pass as the twin who was dressed in the orange fuku. Which was odd, because I don't remember two princesses, in the portraits at home, to ever look so identical.

"It's okay. Let her explain without being shackled down." Her tone held so much power and her words flowed with such elegancy. Her eyes were so kind and I knew she held no animosity towards me. Definitely not as much Uranus, that is definitely certain.

"Fine," Uranus replied, hesitantly letting go of my hands, not sure if she should trust me. I have a feeling that it will be a challenge for me to gain her trust. Good thing I like a challenge.

As I rubbed the tension out of my wrists Venus demanded that I explained my presence.

"I am running away from my home. My crystal has pulled me to the planet for reasons unbeknownst to me."

"Where are you from? Why are you running away?"

"I do not think it is time for you know this information."

Annoyance flickered in her eyes. "I'm not giving a choice to let us know or not. I don't want to hurt you."

"Figure it out for yourself, then. I come from a place where you are well acquainted with, almost on an everyday basis. When you finally find the answer, then you shall know my story."

While the girl in the orange was interrogating me earlier, I was readying myself to escape. My legs were positioning to run and to push me away from these questions. I did this so discreetly that even Uranus did not notice. I know there were only defending themselves from me for they were cautious, and they were frightened by my surprise visit to their precious planet. After my feet were positioned to my liking, I ran. I passed the group with tremendous speed. The senshi who was behind me, tried to catch me again but by the waist and I barely escaped from her grasp. I heard their raised, surprised voices slowly dissipate as I distanced myself further. They would find me again as I saw the senshi in the blue fuku monitoring my energy with her technology. I know she has my signature crystal waves copied and so it would be easy to track me down. Also, it would be an easy capture for I feel myself tire. Because I traveled such a great distance to finally arrive to my destination, I used a lot of energy and now I was using more just to run away with great speed. I had to rest soon before I collapsed. I cannot sleep being so frightened and paranoid, but I would not be able to fight them off if they were to attack. I am stronger, though; I am not trying to sound cocky, it is only the truth. My shield would be able to protect me for so long. How long would they keep throwing their attacks?

I started to jog as I found myself in a park. Trees surrounded the park, so obviously that was the pace I ran to, to seek coverage. I had just found a bush to hide behind when Uranus came running to the place where I had been less than a minute ago. She was fast, almost as fast as I. The others arrived and began to look for any evidence as to spot my whereabouts.

"Dammit! She was just here! I saw her and she just fucking disappeared!"

"Calm down, Uranus. We'll find her," said the girl who was focused on her blue computer. She knew I was around here, because I knew her computer had the signals that were coming from my crystal.

"I will not calm down! I can't believe I let down my guard!"

The blue senshi started to walk towards me rather quickly and my heart quickened with anxiety and my face drained of color. She looked down, not at her computer, but straight at me. I have been spotted. She has caught me and now I will suffer for my actions. Uranus will make sure of that. I am not sure if she saw my fearful face or what, but her eyes softened and a barely audible gasp escaped her mouth.

"She's not here. It seems as if she just disappeared out of the signal range."

Frustrated sounds were heard from most of the senshi behind her and my eyes watered with disbelief.

Someone is on my side and I am safe.

For now.


	4. Cherry on Top

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

**AN:** Here is Chapter Three of Alone Until Now! Anyway, please review! Criticism is always welcome.

* * *

I suppose you could say I was homeless. No food or shelter. There was a water fountain nearby, and I consider myself pretty lucky. I could go so long without food, but water was another story. The currency here, I could tell, was much different than from where I used to live. In fact, we relied on trading goods. Sewing materials for food. Food for sewing materials. Seeds for accessories. Accessories for seeds. You get the picture. We had no currency, but here on Earth, it is everything. Money is so important that they have forgotten the importance of helping a neighbor. They have gotten so vain and greedy. Where I am from, we always made sure the ones who had less than the rest, were supported. Neighbors pitched in so everyone had a full stomach and clean clothes. But here, it is so much different. Pedestrians pass ones with signs for help and filthy clothes, with no glance. Once in a while, a kind heart would drop a small amount in the hat, but that is all the income the poor person has. It makes my heart ache to see no one care. I would escape the trees if there was absolutely no chance of me getting recognized by the patrolling senshi. And it would help if I had anything to spare.

I sighed and sat down against a tree, untying my hair from its ponytail. It had been three days since I encountered the others, and soon enough I will have to again. The cool air rustled up my hair, allowing it to be more free. The little bumps once again presented themselves across my skin as the cool air licked my bare arms and legs. My home was always comfortably warm so being exposed to this kind of coldness for this long of time was becoming bothersome. I'm going to have to somehow find a warmer place to stay, because these little bumps are not the best company to keep.

"Where could she possibly have gone?"

Voices behind me suddenly sounded. Startled, I looked up at the tree and started to climb. The branches wouldn't provide much camouflage, but it was the best I could afford at the time. There were no leaves or flowers to allow more protection, so I had just the naked limbs of a gigantic tree. I had climbed many trees in the past, so this was a breeze, but my hair was getting in the way and so were my startled nerves. As I got to a safe place on a big enough branch to sit, I waited. I waited for the senshi to pass me, but instead two little girls walked below my tree.

"We just saw her right? How far could she have gone?"

"Right? She's gone too far with hide 'n seek this time!"

I sighed a breath of relief when the two girls continued to find their friend. I was safe. I heard nothing that caught my attention. I saw nothing that spiked my paranoia. The only thing I was sensing was the cool breeze still tickling my skin. It didn't help that it was an overcast kind of day. It would definitely help to have the Sun's rays bathing my skin.

"Boo," whispered a voice in my ear. I was so surprised by this sudden, unexpected noise, I slipped off of my branch and began falling toward the ground. I have fallen out of trees many times before, being somewhat of a klutz, so it was almost second nature just to flip backwards and land on my feet. But as I fell, I took notice of the person who scared me. Of course it was Uranus. I should have known. I landed on the balls of my feet with on hand in front me, for balance. Standing up, I watched Uranus jump from the tree with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell?" My temper was getting the best of me. I could have broken my neck if I wasn't so skilled with landings.

"Like you have any place to talk. Why the hell are you here? You're not welcome." I couldn't make out whether she was actually trying to push my buttons or seriously pissed off. Her facial expression was hard to read.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have made your planet so inviting."

She took a defensive stance and annoyance was clearly written on her face. "Why are here?"

"I'm not here to fight you, I can tell you that. So, why don't you stop positioning yourself like you are about to attack me and we can talk like civilized beings." Anger was still boiling in the pit of my stomach. This would not be appropriate if I lost it, because it would definitely make Uranus not trust me at all. She can't know of _that _secret, my other self. I'm not psychotic or anything I-

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and just go back to where you came from? For three days now, you have forced everyone to look absolutely everywhere for your dumb ass and we don't even know your name!"

"I'm Sailor Star, happy? Have you even figured out my riddle? No? You have had three days to figure it out! Where would you find a place in which you are acquainted with on an everyday basis? Every _day_."

"Does it involve night and day?" A voice behind me spoke. I turned around and noticed four of the eight soldiers that were present the other night. The blue one who didn't rat me out to the others was the one who asked me the question.

"Yes. Along with the revolving of your planet, we control your night and day."

"Then the sun, right?"

"Yes I-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I was forced to the ground. I lay there sprawled on the grass and looked up at Uranus. I guess she still wasn't satisfied with scaring me out of the tree. Pushing me down to the ground and staring at me menacingly was the cherry on top.

"I told you earlier. I don't want to fight you."

I started to sit up so I could stand, but she crouched down and pointed her index finger and placed in the middle of my brooch.

"There hasn't been any civilization on the sun for thousands of years. Explain how that is possible and stop lying to us," she said through gritted teeth. She has quite the temper.

"Why are you always the one to attack me? What have I done to you to make you so hostile towards me?"

I wanted to crawl myself up in a corner and just cry my eyes out. I know I am an unexpected visitor, but I wish they would just give me the chance to explain myself without interrogating me, scaring me out of trees, and pushing me down onto the ground.

"Because we have gone through some shit in the past four years and I don't trust you."

"I kind of figured you didn't trust me."

She jabbed her finger harder against my chest. "You better explain, now."

"Uranus, come on. Ease up. Is this really how we treat our guests?" The one with the pig tails advanced towards us. Her eyes were full of compassion and I wondered if I could trust her. Trust her with my secrets. Trust the other senshi with my secrets as well.

"But, Princess-"

"There really is no need to bully her. Give her a chance. You're scaring her half to death."

Uranus gave me one more deadly glare and stood up, mumbling about something incoherent in the process. I looked up the one who Uranus called 'Princess' who held out a hand toward me. I gladly took it and she helped me up off the ground.

"Come on, we're going to the shrine. There, you can tell us everything."

My stomach dropped with dread. I don't know if I could do it. Tell them about _everything_. It would take time to open up and tell them details of my life that I really didn't want remember. Some memories are ones that should never be resurfaced and some facts are ones that should never be told especially to people who I didn't even know. I would have to tell them though, because I wanted to gain their trust. I had a feeling that this was best. Better now than later. Digging up some courage, I walked with them to the shrine where I knew my past was about to be revealed.


	5. Why I Am Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

**AN:** Here is Chapter Four of Alone Until Now! Two chapters in one day! Phew! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Will Sailor Star be able to tell the senshi about all of her secrets? We'll see! Tell me what y'all think!

* * *

As we jump from rooftop to rooftop, my anxiety continues to increase. Where will I begin my story? Should I tell them everything? It seems as if that is the only way to gain their trust is by telling them absolutely everything, right? Should I undo my henshin and let them see who I really am? Maybe they will just simply ask me questions, because I wouldn't know where to begin. I would rather be interrogated than tell the whole story from the beginning. I saw the building that we had our first encounter coming closer. To run away was what I wanted to do more than anything at the moment, but I need to stop running away. It was making my problems worse.

Someone's muffled voice said that we were here. The pounding of my heart was heard in my ears, making everything harder to hear. I noticed the rest of the senshi were waiting for us on the porch of the shrine. Surely we wouldn't be talking in the building. It looked way too small for everyone to fit inside.

The leader of the group, dressed in orange, seemed to have read my thoughts as she said, "We can just sit outside, if that's okay with everyone. I don't think all of us could fit."

Awkwardly, I sat down next to a small, fragile-looking senshi who was dressed in purple. She had an intimidating aura around her, but at the same time her smile was very inviting. She meant no harm.

"Hi, I'm Saturn. Who might you be?" Giving her a small smile back I informed her that I was Sailor Star. Before we could continue our conversation we were interrupted.

"Alright, Sailor Star, tell us everything." Everyone looked my way after Uranus spoke. I've always hated being the center of attention.

I had an idea to steal some time so I could think. "Before I begin, could I get to know everyone's names?"

They all nodded and started telling me who they were. The one in orange was the leader of the group and she was Venus. I already knew Uranus and Saturn. Mercury was the blue senshi who saved my ass a few days ago. The one who invaded my dreams and textbooks was Moon, who in a few years would be Neo- Queen Serenity. And the ones who were dressed in green, red, and aqua were Jupiter, Mars, and Neptune respectively. I was stalling time as I listened to them introduce themselves as I started formulating my story. Still, I didn't know where to begin.

"I'm pleased to finally be able to meet you all without any hostility," I glanced at Uranus and some chuckled in response, "but to be honest I don't where to begin. I will tell you everything, but-" I sighed, knowing someone would tell me to start at the beginning, but that's complicated, too.

"Just start with the beginning. How you grew up and until you ran away."

I sighed, knowing now I would have to start with my mother. "Okay, well make yourselves comfortable, because my past isn't all that wonderful." Shifting myself so I could see everyone, I began my tale.

"I am Sailor Star, obviously, but I wasn't born on the sun. Honestly, I don't have an ounce of solar blood running through my veins. I was adopted by the queen of the sun, Queen Kurain, when I was around two years old. Actually, she was, in a way, forced to raise me as her own since I was dumped at her door step. I have fond memories of my birth mother, but she rarely had time for me," I thought about sharing her name, but she wasn't the most popular person to speak about nor she was she very liked. "Anyway, I was raised on the sun and taught to be a senshi. They saw I had great potential, and so I graduated to be the queen's daughter's protector. It felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. I was so proud of myself and so I protected her with everything I had. But there came a time when I was unable to defend her."

I felt like throwing up. This part of my life was the one thing I couldn't bring myself to talk about, let alone think about.

Sailor Saturn placed a comforting hand on my knee. "Go on. We're here for you."

"Thank you, Saturn. Please know that this is the toughest part in my life and it might take me a minute to think how to word all of this." I took a few seconds to remember everything that happened in the past five years. "I've always dreamt of having a family of my own: a loving husband and beautiful children. I think every girl, when she is at the ripe age of eighteen, thinks about having a huge, glorious wedding and a swollen belly a few years later. Being a senshi on the sun, I would never be able to experience that. I envied the women walking down the aisle to their soon-to-be husband every time the princess went to a wedding and I had to be there to protect her. I knew I was able to bear children, but the responsibilities of being a guardian completely stopped me from fulfilling my dreams. My duty was to only guard and protect only. Nothing was to distract me or take away time to what I needed to accomplish. Those were the rules. But, there was a time where I was distracted. I had fallen in love. He was a guard just like I was, and we would always take the same shifts so we could spend time together. But as time progressed, I saw his true colors. Like any other sun senshi, his temper was quick and he never quit until he got what he wanted. One night we were patrolling in a secluded area behind the castle and he asked me to marry him…"

_Flashback_

_ "I have a question, my love."_

_ "Ask away, dear."_

_ He got onto one knee and pulled out a beautiful, diamond ring. The diamond was surrounded by little rubies. It was absolutely perfect. Tears formed in my eyes when I realized that my dreams could possibly be coming true._

_ "Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"_

_ First being the sole protector of the princess and now a proposal from the one who I have loved for the past two years? I was swimming in happiness and never wanted this moment to end until I realized that my duties didn't allow marriage. I had to end this moment with tears from a broken heart and not with tears of excitement for a happy future._

_ "Iori, you know I cannot accept your proposal. I would absolutely love to be your wife and live the rest of lives together, protecting the Sun, but you know fair well what my duties entail. I have to refuse. I have to continue my job, and I have to do that without being distracted."_

_ "So I am only a distraction to you? Did you even love me in the first place?"_

_ I noticed that his temper was rising. His hands clenched as he stood up from being on one knee. I was honestly afraid that he was going to lay a hand on me so I took a step away from him. Terrified, I needed to find a way to escape. He was dangerous when his anger boils._

_ "No, that's not at all what I'm implying! That is just-"_

_ "I don't care! You are mine, and you always will be mine."_

_ He quickly advanced toward me and pushed me against the wall. His sweaty palms grasped my mouth so no ears could hear my screams begging for help. I struggled against his hands, but his strength was far more superior than mine could ever be. _

_ End of Flashback_

"And he raped me. My clothes were torn and my dreams were tormented with his face. I noticed I was becoming ill and almost every day I had to go to the hospital side of the castle for help, but they could provide no answers. Soon enough, though, I found out I was with child. I had mixed feelings about my pregnancy. I was ecstatic, but yet I was afraid of what my queen would think of me. My duties required me to have no children and I must not be married, but I was pregnant with the man who had forced his way with me. I decided that no matter what would happen, I would love this child with all of my heart. That I would speak with the queen about what happened and hope that she would believe me. Ban Iori from the Sun or lock him in the dungeon.

The day I decided to discuss with the queen of my predicament, the soldiers were called to a battle. There was a youma attacking the castle and they needed my help. I was only three months along so I wasn't showing much at all. No one would know and I could defend myself. I suited up and fought alongside my comrades. I never knew how drastic my life would change after that battle. I had thrown one of my stronger attacks at it, and it became considerably weak and pissed. It became so angry that it started to charge at everyone especially me. Energy shield after energy shield I blocked off its attacks but it would not stop. Eventually it got bored, so I thought, and began bombarding the others with attacks. I was hitting it from behind, not even thinking about how it was slowly turning towards to me. Quickly, it advanced towards me and hit me square in the stomach with such force that it caused me to be thrown through the air a couple of yards. As I finally stood up, clutching my abdomen and my unborn child, I released an energy blast that killed and disintegrated it. I looked down and blood was trickling down my leg. I knew my child was lost. Having lost so much energy and my child in one short hour, I lost consciousness.

I woke up and everyone knew what happened. Even my pregnancy. It seems as if the doctors couldn't keep their oaths about everything being confidential. I was called weak and a whore. I kept thinking to myself that I destroyed the monster that could have obliterated your homes so what have I possibly done to make think negatively of me? Within the three years after the battle and my day of departure, I lost my title of being the Princess' honorary guard, the love of my life died in combat, and I was known as being a weak soldier who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. No one knew I was raped; I told no one. It seemed as if they were more preoccupied with the news of my pregnancy and giving me dirty looks as I passed through the town while on my daily shifts, than the thought that I had saved their asses from a youma. So, I ran. I couldn't take the stares anymore. I couldn't handle passing the spot where the youma attacked me, killing my child. As I reached planet Mercury, I wondered where I could possibly go so I let my crystal decide. It pulsed against my chest and a stream of light led me to Earth. And, well…here I am."

I noticed I was looking down at the ground the whole time as I was telling my past. I braced myself for what the others thought. Were they going to think the same way that the civilians on the Sun did? Were they going to yell at me? Were they going to laugh at my face? I looked up and almost everyone had tears streaming down their faces. Uranus and Mars were the only ones who looked like they were about to punch something. I looked over at Saturn and she looked back at me with a sad smile daintily drawn upon her face.

"There was something else that happened on the Sun wasn't there? Something that you don't want to discuss." I looked over at Neptune who had spoken after a few minutes of our solemn silence.

Shock spread through my body like a tidal wave and I almost fell off of the porch. How in the world did she know? The senshi would surely ban me from their planet if they knew about this particular secret.

"I don't know what you are speaking of." I tried to keep a poker face as best as I could, but I feel as if it were failing miserably.

"There's something that you're keeping from us. Something that queen did to you when you brought to the Sun."

If I kept this from them, they wouldn't be able to trust me. Since Neptune already knew a little bit of my secret, I knew I couldn't keep it hidden anymore. "How-"

"My mirror shows me almost everything. It's letting me see her brew something and pour it in your drink and she's chanting something, but I can't hear what she's saying."

I look around to everyone's surprised expressions. I can't let this explanation come from my mouth, but it's already slipping. My mouth forms the words and my deepest, most powerful secret that has been carried upon my shoulders slips from me.

"I have been cursed."

* * *

**Another AN: **This may be the last chapter until next Sunday. I am taking a summer class and I'm working a ton this week so I'm probably not going to have much time to write. Did you like this chapter? Do you like the story so far? Review and tell me what you think! :)


	6. The Curse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

**AN:** Here is Chapter Five of Alone Until Now! I lied! I'm supposed to be writing an English paper, but my mind keeps wandering off to this story. I must continue… and procrastinate! Ha! So, enjoy and tell me what y'all think. Thanks for stoppin' by!

* * *

"I have been cursed."

I could feel the tension rise and I wondered if I should have said anything at all. Kept it a secret forever, but the past cannot be undone and they should know of everything if I wanted to gain their trust.

"N-nani?" Venus asked with fear dripping off of her tongue.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I can leave if you like. Find another planet to live on. I don't have to stay and-"

"No! I mean, no. We're just surprised, that's all. Gomenasai," I could hear the doubt in Venus' voice. Because I am cursed and they think I'll bring trouble to them, but that's not at all the case.

"What does your curse entail? Never finding love? Immortal life?" Neptune asked with pure curiosity. Because she had seen the queen performing the curse on me in her talisman, her voice did leak with surprise.

"I don't think I should say. You- You'll probably kill me." Now, I was scared. I didn't want to die. I genuinely thought I found where I was supposed to be and now my past is catching up to me, and they're going to kill me because of this stupid curse that I can't control.

"We'll hold Uranus back," Sailor Jupiter said. I smiled lightly, knowing it was supposed to be a joke, but nothing was going to stop the others from attacking me.

"I remember everything from my childhood, especially when the queen cursed me. That was part of it- to feel every bit of emotion and remember everything that has happened. But, that's not all, obviously. I," I took a deep breath, "have another identity. I'm not psychotic, I truly have another spirit hiding in my soul. My dark side, if you will. Whenever I become truly irate, she comes out and I hide until she is done attacking whatever she feels like attacking. Every soldier on the Sun has a short temper, like I had mentioned when I was telling you about Iori. But mine doesn't have a short fuse, because I don't have the blood of a Sun guardian, but when my temper does increase, well you get the picture…"

"Every curse has a solution. Surely the queen gave you that?" Mercury asked.

"She did."

"And?" Uranus asked with annoyance after I didn't elaborate within a few seconds.

"I have to die in order to be free. While in battle with the youma five years previously, Iori was attacked and killed. I saw it kill the one who I loved. I could have blocked the blow, but I was too slow and still trying to attack the youma at the same time. In order to be free, I have to die, yes, but I also have to sacrifice myself for someone who truly means everything to me, and I lost my chance. I can't just commit suicide or die in battle; it won't work. When I am reincarnated, my soul will still have the connection with the darker side, and until I sacrifice myself, then and only then will I be unchained from this damned curse. I think the queen released the youma herself and made sure that Iori died. I believe she was spying on us for quite some time and made sure the youma killed him."

"Do you really think she would do that?" Mars asked.

"Yes, I do. I've heard screaming in the dungeons before when I was guarding the door at night. I think she tortured the innocent and set free the guilty. Her name really fit her well. Kurain… meaning dark. She really does have a dark soul and a cold heart."

"Do you think she's looking for you?" Saturn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. Probably. She knows she's in trouble if some other force attacks her star since I'm not there to defend it. But she has other guards so, I honestly don't know."

It was becoming dark and I realized how cold it had gotten as I told them my story. But I felt like we weren't done. They still had more questions for me.

And I was right.

"You say you remember your mother, right?" I nodded to Sailor Moon who hadn't said much in the past hour. "You look like someone who I have previously fought. Who was your mother?"

"I'm sure you know her very well. Her actions have hurt many people and destroyed many planets and I wouldn't be surprised if you did fight her. Sailor Galaxia was my mother. I have no father, because I am just a star seed shell. A star seed came to her and it sort of… impregnated her I suppose, resulting in my birth. I have many qualities that came from my mother since she carried me and so of course her genes passed to me, but I'm just energy in a human body."

They all looked at me with surprise that my mother was the most powerful senshi that had caused so much destruction. It wasn't my mother, though. It was Chaos who inhabited her and made everything turn to shit.

"Everyone is like that, though. We all have star seeds, dream mirrors, and energy, but we all have different personalities. While you're fast, strong, and scared, I'm bubbly, moody, and witty. See? Everyone is completely different, but we're all the same too." Venus really inspired me to think differently of myself, but I still felt doubt.

"I may not be just a host for a star seed, but I have no father. Isn't that strange to any of you?"

I stared at all of them while they pondered on a reasonable answer. I needed proof that I wasn't just a shell and that I was somewhat of importance to someone.

"I think we're all just tired. How about we talk some more later? Maybe tomorrow?" Sailor Mars said stretching out her ligaments from sitting on the ground for quite some time. "Sailor Star, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Oh! No, no thank you. I don't want to impose."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Same place I've been sleeping for the past three days. Where else would I go?"

"It's cold outside and you're only wearing your fuku. I'm surprised you don't stink. I would rest more soundly if you would just take my offer."

We had a staring contest to see who would win this battle. I lost. "Fine, but only this one night. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you're not going to sleep in your fuku are you?"

"Do you really want me to reveal my civilian identity? You'll have to reveal yours too, ya' know." I smirked, knowing I had caught her.

"I don't think there should be a problem with showing you our civilian selves," Venus said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean you did tell us your whole life's story!"

I looked at them, not sure if I should let my henshin go and let them see who I really was. There would literally be nothing now that they didn't know about me and there would be no turning back. Nobody really knew what I looked like without my senshi garb on. The magic that came with the package of being a senshi kept identities safe that we would disguise ourselves as civilians with ease. By doing this, they would really know who I am. I could never hide.

I felt my senshi clothes disappear and the clothes that I ran out of the palace in appear instead. I had on a T-shirt that I stole from one of the smaller males that were training to be a guard and a pair of jean shorts. I also had a pair of sneakers so running from the castle would be easier.

"Well, this is me. It's going to take some time getting used to, but call me Akari, since that is the name that my mother gave me. It would be kind of weird to call me Sailor Star, right?" I smiled nervously their way, wondering what they were thinking.

A sudden flash of light and they were their civilian selves too.

* * *

**AN:** Nani= what, gomenenasai= sorry


	7. Dark Abyss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

"Iori, I love you. You know that right? Won't you stay a little longer?" I asked as he walked away from the balcony where we were watching the stars. I didn't want him to leave. I looked down at my wedding ring and then at my swollen belly. As best as I could I surrounded my unborn child with an embrace, feeling her kick against my arms.

"Akari, I can't. You know that. I have to go."

He was being so cold and short with me. Did he not care about our baby? There was no battle, meeting, or training, so why couldn't he stay?

"Iori, please listen-" I said as I gently took hold of his arms.

"No, I have no to go!" He yanked his arm away and I tumbled down.

Down into the battle with the youma that killed everything I loved. I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop it. I never could. Its disgusting claw came closer and closer to Iori. It felt as if I were watching all of this in slow motion as his neck was sliced wide open. Blood spewed from his open wound onto the battle field. I felt horrified and my stomach was churning.

I screamed out his name and ran to his side. His pulse was already gone and his eyes held no life. I turned around to face the killer. I was surprised to see it holding a baby in yellow blankets. It unwrapped the child from its safe cocoon and I realized the baby had the same bright red hair as I and when the child opened its eyes, the color was exactly like Iori's.

"No! My baby!" But it was too late and I was too slow. The youma dropped my child and it plummeted down until the sound of bones breaking echoed in my ears. What kind of mother was I to let my child drop like that? What kind of wife was I to not protect my husband? What kind of senshi was I to not protect the innocent from death? I felt uncontrolled anger boil inside my stomach and I wanted revenge.

"Akari! Wake up!" A familiar voice was calling to me.

Who was it? Is this really a dream? It felt all too real.

"Wake up, please!" They sounded like they really cared for my condition.

Suddenly I was slipping away into a dark abyss when I have been only a couple of times before when _she_ took over. I knew what was happening now, but I was losing control. I couldn't resurface when I lost myself. This wasn't a dream, now.

"Don't let her win! Please, wake up!" It was Rei!

"Rei-san! Help!" I was falling deeper, but her words helped me keep going against the darkness. It felt like as I kept fighting, the deeper the abyss I got. One step forward, two steps back, it seemed.

But I won't let her win. I cleared my head of all anxiety and depression, called my crystal into my hands and the blackness faded away. I will not let her take control and leave me here until she was done.

My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up, feeling my heart hammering against my chest. I winced at the bright light the Sun was pouring into the room.

"Akari?" I looked at Rei whose eyes were brimmed with salty tears.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Rei-chan. I-"

She enveloped me in a tight hug, resulting in me being silenced but a sob managed to escape my mouth. I couldn't believe what would have happened if Rei wasn't there to help.

"I'm just glad you're back. Your body's aura was changing so drastically and I- she was trying to come out wasn't she?"

I nodded, afraid if I uttered a single word, horrible sobs would rack my body. I was so scared because she was _so_ damn close to taking control. Even when I was asleep, I wasn't safe. She knows what my weaknesses are and gives me nightmares to make me vulnerable. It didn't help that the nightmares were becoming more frequent.

"Akari-chan, why don't we meet up with the others and get something to eat? It'll help take things off of our minds for a little bit." She gave me a warm smile which I returned.

"Sounds good. Let me get dressed and we'll go."

As Rei left the room, I sat there for a few minutes thinking what would have happened if I hadn't fought the darkness like I had. How badly would she have hurt my friends? Would she have destroyed the city? With my powers she could do anything. Never unlocking my full abilities, I don't even know what I'm capable of. Being Galaxia's daughter I know I'm strong, but how strong am I? Before I sat in bed for the whole day, I eventually decided to get dressed.

I had been staying at Rei's for a week now, working at the shrine so I could obtain some money to buy some clothes. I couldn't wear my T-shirt and jean shorts for the rest of my stay. After telling everyone about my past, I realized how close we all had gotten. Almost every day, Rei and I would wake up early in the morning and work at the shrine until late afternoon, spend some time with the others, train in the middle of the night, and repeat. We kept ourselves occupied and enjoyed each other's company. Rei was nothing but kind as she allowed me to work and live at the shrine.

As we arrived at the local Parlor, mostly everyone was already there. I decided to share my dreams with them a little later because we were all so happy sitting there drinking our hot chocolates. Disturbing them with awful nightmares is not what I had planned today because who wants to listen to awful images when all you wanted to was relax? Laughter resonated throughout the whole building and we forgot about senshi duties. We enjoyed what time we had left of our temporary happiness. We knew that the peace wouldn't last so we took every opportunity we could to bring everyone together and become closer. This is the reason why I have been pulled to this unique planet. These were the best friends I could ever ask for. I was alone for years on a star that could care less about me, until now. Until now, I will never be alone.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, now I'm stuck! If you have any ideas, please let me know! It might take me a while to post the next chapter. I know I said it might have taken me a week to post this new chapter, but I'm serious now! Haha. I have a writer's block and I always seem to have one no matter what I'm writing. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one soon if I figure what to do. Bai!


	8. Tough Teachings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

Why did I agree to this? I have a feeling this was going to end up with something broken, like my femur. Or my head. Ribs. Pelvis. Something was bound to happen. I walked outside to where the other senshi and I train when I noticed that the air was warmer than usual. In the middle of the night, and being fall, I expected the temperature to be much cooler. Taking off my jacket and sweat pants, I revealed the oversized T-shirt and shorts that were underneath. I noticed that Haruka was already waiting for me.

"So how am I the first one out here when you live here?"

I've been friends with everyone and living/working with Rei for two months, but things were about to change. We all could feel something evil drifting towards us especially Haruka, Michiru, and Rei. Haruka keeps feeling a disturbance in the wind, Michiru stares at the sea while she takes note of how the tide changes, and Rei notices odd things happening to the fire while she meditates. Needless to say, something was coming. Which brought Haruka and me practicing together. She was fast and strong and so was I, equally so.

"Sorry. I was kind of stalling time. You still make me nervous, I hope you know that."

"I have that effect on people. Can't help it."

"So, what are we doing today? Are we transforming or what?"

"I was thinking of going on a run."

Are you kidding me? I came out here instead of sleeping so we could go run. Disbelief and annoyance crossed fire with my emotions and I crossed my arms.

"I'm going back inside. You can run by yourself."

"Kidding! Take a joke once in a while. I didn't ask you to meet up just so we could run. Do you know how to fight-"

"Do I know how to fight. Really Haruka-san?"

"You didn't let me finish!"

I sighed, allowing her to finish. I hoped this was going to be worth my time.

"Do you know how to fight like an actual fight with punches and kicks? You've told me that you have only fought youma, right? So you've only fought them with your energy attacks because youma don't usually go up to us and start throwing punches. They attack us with energy."

"You think I'll need to learn how to do hand-to-hand combat? Couldn't I just blast our enemy away?"

"What if they were people? Would you blast them away with energy?"

"I-" I looked at her wondering why she was talking the way she was. "Do you know something that I don't? What are you hiding, Haruka-san?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Akari-san. Just thought you'd like to know how to fight. Just in case."

"But why-"

"Look, do you want to learn or not?"

"Sure. Why not? Got nothing better else to do. Just remember you asked me to be out here in the middle of night while we both could be sleeping."

"Let's get this over with, then."

Training with the senshi didn't involve practicing hand-to-hand combat. It consisted of meditating, shooting at dummies with little bits of our energy so we could learn control, running, stretching, climbing trees, and more strenuous exercising. By the time Haruka and I were done blocking punches and kicks, I noticed how exciting this new way of fighting was. Sweat poured down my face and body in what it seemed like bucket-loads. I was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt; desperately, I needed a shower. Falling quite a few times from dodging hits also scraped some parts of my skin. Haruka didn't have as much dirt on her as I did so obviously I was jealous that I was the one who was dirty and bleeding.

After I caught my breath and drank some of my water, I stared her down with as much envy as I could. "I hate you right now."

"No you don't. That was only your first time fighting like that. What did you expect was to happen? I'm a tough teacher and you're lucky that I was being soft on you. As our training continues, it's only going to get worse."

"I can't wait," I said with sarcasm dripping off of my tongue.

She grabbed her keys, ready to leave, and looked at me. "Tomorrow?" Her expression held no annoyance towards me, only a rare friendliness which I've only seen a couple of times.

I smiled back with ease and I replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruka-san."

"Have a good night, Ri-chan."

She walked off and I tread to the door if the shrine. Haruka wasn't half-bad. I could see her being a sister I never had and a supportive figure in my life. By her calling me by the nickname that everyone had started calling me by, it showed me that she didn't hate me and she was actually starting to trust me. I think she was just still holding a grudge against me for running away from them two months ago. I smiled at my skittish self and the memory as I got ready for bed.

~_AUN_~

"Good evening, Akari-san. Glad to see that you're here first."

I gave her a shy smile. She was back to being formal with me and calling me Akari-san. We were definitely starting to act like sisters by wavering between bickering and being civil.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm still perplexed as to why we're having these lessons."

"Every senshi should know how to fight."

"Then why don't we all practice as a group?"

"Akari-san, please. We all know how to fight."

"Except for me, of course. How did you know I couldn't?"

"I- let's just train, okay?"

"No. No, you are aware of something and you're hiding it from me."

"Michiru just saw something in her mirror, that's all I can tell you. Come on, get up. We have to start training." She turned her back to me and started to warm up her muscles.

"I died didn't I? We were in battle and I died. Who were we fighting?"

She paused her stretching for a brief second and I noticed her back tense up as she listened to my question. "The picture has been blurry so I can't explain."

I knew I was right, but who were going to be battling? I should be afraid of dying, but death didn't scare me anymore. The thing living inside of me, giving me nightmares and battling for control, scared me.

Readying myself for practice and more bruises I told her, "You're a horrible liar."

~_AUN_~

For a month, we fought. We fought every night but Sundays for we thought time off from fighting, and honestly each other, would allow us to train harder. She was still keeping something from me, so I kept trying to pry it out of her. I tried this the first week of training, but I quit after she yelled at me for being so persistent and that I was pissing her off. A few months ago, I probably would have run away, but my bruised esteem made me train harder and I won the fight that night. Her attitude grew more optimistic each passing night and I could feel myself grow stronger and faster as I continuously blocked her blows. Her teachings did become harder as time passed, but each lesson we grew together as a team.

Everyday my anxiety increased and my nightmares became more frequent. I felt awful because not only am I not obtaining an adequate amount of rest, but also Rei always ends up by my side to make sure I don't lose control. It seems as If everyone is on edge and isn't getting enough sleep either because of the fear of another enemy.

As I told them of my stories, they traded in theirs. I learned about Queen Beryl, Nehelenia, Pegasus, Chibi-usa who returned to the future, how they defeated my mother's shadow. Everything. As they told me their past, I felt our connection become stronger. Time together was valuable and we spent every minute we could together. We feared of being alone because we were stronger as a group. You'd think that we would grow tired of each other, but we craved time spent together, not alone. We knew a dark force was on the rise and just around the corner and we were prepared. We were ready to protect our home.

* * *

So I decided the direction I want to go in! Woo! I'm going to share more moments with probably most of the senshi and how they become closer. I hope that will be okay. Which senshi would you like to see next?

And after that, maybe I'll finally start putting in some action! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ;D


	9. Sharing Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

I arrived at Hotaru's apartment in the afternoon after I worked at Rei's shrine for a few hours. I couldn't wait to just relax and play chess for the evening until I had to leave for practice with Haruka. Now that we could all feel the dark presence coming even closer, we barely had time to just relax and enjoy each other's company. I was practically skipping to her door when I thought of no senshi duties. I hadn't talked to Hotaru in a while so it'd be nice to have some girl talk rather than practice my ass off.

When I was about to press the doorbell, I remembered she told me to let myself in so I opened the door and walked in. I had always loved her apartment. It was always so cozy with the antique lamps littered everywhere in the living room, well practically every room had interesting antiques placed on shelves and tables. It was always clean, but not too clean. No dirty clothes were ever scattered on the floor and nothing was ever out of place. With the decorations of antique lamps, she kept her furniture simple. Her couches were black, dining table and chairs were made of maple wood, kitchen appliances were stainless steel, the walls varied in each room from violet, baby blue, and forest green. There was also a bookshelf in the dining room which had a wide variety of books: cookbooks, history, astronomy, anatomy, fiction, science fiction, and literature. The whole place suited her so well.

"Hotaru-chan, I'm here!" I closed the door after walking in and set my stuff down in the foyer while stepping out of my shoes.

"Hold on a second! I just got out the shower. Can you put the rice in?"

When I walked in the kitchen, I went to the stove, grabbed the rice that was sitting on the counter and poured them in the boiling water. I hoisted myself on the counter and patiently waited for her to come out of the bathroom. I rested my head against the wall and felt myself relax. I wanted to escape the pain, emotional and physical, and the burdens that heavily pressed themselves on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Hotaru was still not out of the bathroom. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had been asleep for thirty minutes. I jumped off of the counter and walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Hotaru-chan? Are you okay?"

The sound of silence replied and dread bloomed in my heart as I slowly turned the handle. I heard no footsteps or the sound of hair being dried with a towel. Only silence and it disturbed me. She had been in there for a while without an utterance of any kind of noise. I opened the door and looked down on the ground. I almost expelled the contents within my stomach as I gazed upon the scene before me. Blood. Fresh blood was surrounding the body of my dear friend. Rushing over to her, I turned her over so she was on her back and I held her in my arms, rocking her still, lifeless body while drenching myself in the process. I didn't care. I wanted my friend back, laughing as I tell her stupid, pointless jokes. I noticed I was holding something. A knife. I held the bloodied weapon that murdered my friend. I had stabbed her.

I sat up with a start, almost falling off the counter. My heart raced and my head felt light. My stomach churned but not with hunger. With disgust. She killed one of my best friends and gave me enough control so I could see what my hands were causing.

"Ri-chan? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked with concern laced in her voice. I looked over and her expression showed confusion.

"I'm fine. Just dozed off and I guess I'm hungry."

"Well, lunch is ready so let's eat while it's still hot!"

We ate in comfortable silence. Hotaru was practically the only one who had the ability to keep silence from being awkward and I was grateful for the peace that we shared. She was going to ask me about what happened earlier, but the dream was too horrid and disturbing for me to repeat to her. She was aware of my nightmares and how frequent they were becoming, but I really didn't want to express how detailed and close to becoming reality it was.

As we washed the dishes together, I tried to stay as far away as I could from any sharp objects that were in kitchen. She didn't possess many, but I had to make sure I never came in contact or close range with them.

"-Stab me with a knife?" I had zoned out and I became lightheaded again as I heard her words. Did she really say what I thought she just said?

"N-nani?"

"I said could you pass me the extra rice? The container that's right next you."

I was losing it. I've been so caught in my thoughts of losing control that I actually was losing control. I passed her the container so she could store it in her refrigerator. What was happening? We sat down on the couch and started to set up our over-due game of chess. She would always be the darker color while I was the opposite. Being that the chess pieces were purple and yellow, we thought it humorous that the pieces we found in a local thrift store matched our senshi wardrobe. "

"Hotaru-chan? May I ask you something?" I know I caught her off guard as she was trying to decipher her next move.

"Of course! Ask away." Her eyes maneuvered across the board as she thought.

My fingers fidgeted as she took one of my pawns. So far, she had taken two of my pawns and one of my bishops, and I had only taken one her pawns but both of her bishops.

"What are your biggest fears?"

Without hesitation she replied, "Spiders, without a doubt."

"The great soldier of destruction is scared of spiders! We're doomed!" I feigned being scared as I pressed a hand to my forehead and "fainted".

"They're creepy, little bastards and some carry enough venom to stop your heart in minutes. And they come out of nowhere! Of course I'm scared of spiders!"

We started laughing as we continued to play our game. I ended up losing tragically, but we decided to have another go. We played in silence yet again.

"Akari-chan, in all seriousness, what is your number one fear?"

I thought long and hard on the question and it took me a few turns to think of how to explain the one thing that scares me the most. I paused our game to look at her while I spoke.

"Losing control of everything that I have worked so hard on to obtain. Like you and the other senshi, who are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"But we will always be here for you. We're not going anywhere."

"That's not what I meant, Hotaru-chan. When I was waiting on you to get out of the shower, I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I had lost control and… killed you with my bare hands. It was just so realistic that when I woke up on the counter a second time, but in real life, I was scared that that was what is going to happen. She knows how much every single of you mean to me."

I lazily dragged my bishop a few squares.

"Dying isn't all that bad, to be honest, Ri-chan."

She stole it with her knight. Damn it.

"Hotaru-chan I-"

"No, it's okay. I don't remember much at all about being Mistress 9, but when Usagi-chan saved me from Pharaoh 90 and I was reborn, it was peaceful while it lasted. Star seeds are always reborn. Sometimes it may take a while for certain star seeds to recover for whatever reason, but we are always reborn."

I stole her knight with my rook.

"So you're not scared of death?" I asked stupidly, knowing what her answer was.

She moved her king into safety from my rook.

"Nope. I think when your time comes, it's meant to be whether it is from old age or a battle. Are you scared of death?"

I moved my knight, positioning it steal her bishop.

"Not anymore." I gave her a genuine smile, letting her know that her words inspired me.

She stole my knight with hers.

"I'm scared of you losing control, too." My smile faltered and faded away. This, I was not expecting. "I was strong as Mistress 9, but you're Galaxia's _daughter_. Your star seed shines bright, but if it ever fades, then will I be beyond scared. But that won't happen because if she ever does take control, you'll still be there even if you are stuck in a black abyss."

I sighed as I moved my rook over horizontally a couple of space in fear of her knight that was dangerously readying itself to attack.

"What if I can't get back?"

I saw that my rook was able to get her king if only her pawn wasn't in my way, so I moved the one pawn that I had left so it looked like I didn't see my position.

"I promise, you will. You'll find your way back." She quickly moved her knight. "Check."

"I'm better off when I'm not alone, though. When I'm stuck in my own head, while she's doing whatever the hell she wants, I'm all alone to wander around in whatever imaginative, lonely world I can conjure to bade my time until I can resurface. It's like I'm in prison. Not that I know what that's like, but I can only guess. I feel stronger when I'm surrounded by the support of my friends." I stole her pawn. Checkmate. "Checkmate."

"What if you do get the opportunity to get rid of the curse by sacrificing yourself? You don't know if we'll ever see each other again."

"No one knows what Fate has in store, but I think if I were to ever sacrifice myself, I'd be back sooner or later. I would be reborn, remember my memories and even if I'm light years away, I would find a way to reach you all."

Her face lit up with a bright smile and I found myself smiling too.

"I'd make Pluto find you in the timeline so we could all teleport to where you were."

"That sounds even better!"

We played until I had to leave for training with Haruka. It was a bittersweet moment. Bitter because I didn't want to leave my friend; we were having such a fun time playing chess. Sweet because we would see each other again, and I would finally be able to beat her on a game of chess. Until then, Hotaru-chan will be undefeated.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for stoppin' by! Review :)


	10. Shop 'Til You Drop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

"Akari-chan! Hurry up! We're running out of day light!"

I let out a laugh, "Minako-chan, I think you meant to say that we're burning day light." She messed up a lot of expressions, I noticed. It was adorable, though.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go here next!" She said as she started to drag me to the next store.

Shopping with Minako was always so tiring. She wanted to go to practically every store and shop until she literally dropped. We had been here shopping for two hours already, and she still bouncing around, ready to go to more stores.

"But we already have plenty of jeans, Minako-chan," I whined. This store smelled terrible. The cologne that they used was overused and it was burning my nose. I felt as if I was being bathed in this stuff. It was like Mercury's attack had turned from mist to cologne. It was becoming so bad that my eyes started to water. If we brought gas masks to the battle, maybe we could knock our enemy out with this smelly, toxic substance. I could bring that up at the next meeting. This store's cologne was about to make a lot money.

"One can never have too many jeans, Ri-chan."

"If your drawer is already full with jeans that you have to push down to make the drawer close, then yes, you have too many jeans, Ko-chan." Every time she used my nickname, I gave her one back. She hated it and I chuckled when she looked at me with annoyance.

"Then we'll have to go to the furniture store and buy me a new dresser with more room." She cockily flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"No way! How in the world would we bring it back to your place?"

"They have delivery!"

"That might cost you a lot."

"And your point is? I'll have enough."

I sighed knowing I had lost this battle, but we were _not_ going to a boring furniture store. She had already bought a bunch of clothes and now she wants furniture? I suppose it makes sense. She'll need an extra dresser for the clothes she had already bought.

"Are you not buying anything?"

"I already bought enough clothes today," I said while laughing as she tried to balance her purse, other shopping bags, and the clothes that she was wanting to purchase or try on.

"Minako-chan, why do you keep asking me to go shopping with you when I'm not all that fun?"

She gawked at me in mock-horror. "Not fun? You are a blast to shop with! We always bicker like sisters and you barely complain when I drag you along when you know how long we'll be here." Minako picked up a shirt that barely covered anything. She looked at it in disgust. "Why would they put this on their shelves? It's fall! They should be selling sweaters!"

"What about Usagi?"

"What about her?" Did she really forget what we were talking about in that short amount of time?

"Why didn't you bring her along?"

"We came here a week ago, and I wanted to hang out with you."

"And the clothes here are different from a week ago?"

She playfully glared at me and went on shifting through the shirt section. "I saw some things I wanted last week, but I only have so much arm space for shopping bags."

"Oh, Minako-chan, you never cease to amaze me."

"Wanna get something to eat? From all of this shopping, I'm getting really hungry!"

"Sure, I'll buy. Where do you want to go?"

"You don't have to do that!"

"You bought me lunch last time so it's my turn." I stuck out my tongue at her in victory.

"Fine. You know I can't turn up free food!"

"Down, Minako-chan, turn down."

"Whatever."

After she bought her clothes and added one more bag to her collection, we walked back to her car and drove to a restaurant nearby. At least she wasn't the kind of person who knew the other person was paying and ordered the most expensive meal or chose the most expensive restaurant.

As we ate, we chatted about almost everything. When I say 'almost', the thing that we didn't converse about was our senshi lives. That's training and meets are for, not casual conversations. While I enjoy the comfortable silence that Hotaru and I share while we eat, there was never a dull moment with Minako which was enjoyable as well, even though sometimes I had to remind her to wait to speak until she was done stuffing her mouth. I was surprised that there was so much to talk about and that we never ran out of topics. Minako was such the chatterbox and always knew what to say to make me laugh and distract my mind away from stressful situations.

"So how's working with Rei? It would kill me if I had to wake up that early every day!"

"I was surprised when you called me at noon. I definitely didn't think that you were able to wake up that early."

"Hey! Artemis woke me up. I would have slept in even longer."

"My point exactly. But working with Rei is fine. All I do is sweep and clean so if I don't get enough sleep, I'm okay."

"I couldn't even eat if I wake up early."

"You're eating right now."

"Hush." She took another bite of her food. "Do you think you'll get a place of your own?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

I appreciated her optimism, but why would I want to rent an apartment when I'll most likely be dead by the time my lease is up? My cup is usually half full; I'm just trying to be realistic.

"It's exciting to have your own place!"

She knew what I was thinking.

"But Minako-chan, I can't be alone, you know that."

"After the battle is over, I'll help you find an affordable, cozy little place!"

She didn't even skip a beat. She always knew what to say to keep the atmosphere from becoming awkward and tense. Minako had such a kind heart and I was so grateful for her and the other senshi. They kept things interesting and never were there any dull moments. I realized just how unhappy I was on the Sun. I thought I couldn't be happier when I graduated be the Princess' guardian or when I fell in love.

I was wrong. This was what it was like to be happy.

"Sounds like a plan, but it has to have heat. I can't stand this chilly air."

"Sure thing!"

I felt bad for playing along and acting like this was going to happen, but I didn't want to crush her spirits and good mood. Today was such a good day and I wasn't about to ruin in. The foreboding future with a new enemy was already doing that for us. I didn't want to make it worse so I'll pretend that I'm not scared and try my hardest to keep myself from depressing everyone else. I won't let myself lose control. I will stay strong.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So, I've already done chapters for Uranus, Venus and Saturn. Who will y'all like to see next? I would love some ideas. Don't forget to review!


	11. How Hard Could It Be?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

Everybody had the day off from senshi duties. Rei even told me to go back to sleep when I walked outside to start cleaning. If we were off from senshi duties then might as well take the day to relax from everything else too. The place was already clean. We were all so tired practicing late at night and going to urgent meetings. Maybe it wasn't the best time to have a day off since we probably could use the time to strategize, but what use would we be if we went to battle feeling like zombies? Earth would be doomed if they had exhausted senshi fighting for them.

I heard the phone ringing as soon as I lied down to fall back asleep. "Seriously?" I said to myself. Since Rei was outside and couldn't possibly hear the phone, I pushed myself off of the bed and walked to the meeting room where the phone was.

"Moshi moshi. This is Akari speaking."

"Akari-chan! It's Makoto!"

"Makoto-chan! How are you?"

"Great! Listen, Minako's birthday is in a few days. Could you possibly come over to the shop and help bake a cake for her?"

"Are you serious? Why hasn't she said anything? I haven't bought her a present!"

"I know, I know. Although she loves being in the center of attention, she feels like everyone should be more focused on the battle rather than her birthday."

"Did she speak with you about all of this?"

"Nope. The same thing happened a few years ago so we surprised her with a party. Which is what we're doing this year!"

"Sounds exciting! I'll be over in half an hour!"

"See ya then!"

I hung up the phone and rushed to my room. I picked out a light, dark purple sweater that buttoned down halfway so I put a white camisole underneath and a pair of blue jeans. When I was done putting on my outfit, I slid on a pair of black ballet flats. I braided my hair my hair to side in a fishtail fashion. My hair was getting too long and it felt like the red on top was gradually being taken over by the blonde on the bottom. It was odd and made me wonder if I was truly going to crazy because no one had asked me about it. Why didn't anyone else notice? Did this happen with my mother's hair? Shrugging it off, I hurried outside passing Rei on my way.

"Where are you going?"

"Makoto's shop. I'll tell you later!"

"Okay, well, be safe."

"Yeah, mom," I playfully replied.

Since I'd been living with Rei for a few months, we grew closer and bonded like sisters. The whole senshi group became like a huge family for me. On the Sun, I never had anyone close that I could say that our relationship felt like we were family.

I excitedly started down the stairs and saw Minako. Of all people visit Rei's shrine and fate gave me Minako. She was talking on her communicator so hopefully if she didn't look up, I could sneak by her.

Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please-

"Ri-chan!"

"Ko-chan!" I imitated her tone and everything. I knew she despised it.

"Where are you off to?"

"Makoto's shop. She has this huge catering order and I'm off to help!"

She eyed me suspiciously, not knowing if she should believe the lie that just spewed out of my mouth. I ran off before she could question me or suggest that she should help too. I didn't exactly lie, though. Knowing the bottomless pits that Minako and Usagi had for stomachs, we'll be baking a cake to feed 50, not 9.

The bell rang as I stepped in the shop, signaling my arrival. There were a few customers standing at the counter looking at the cute cupcake and delicious delicacies.

"Hey, Akari-chan! The recipe is in the back, if you could get the ingredients ready, that would be great. I'll be back there shortly," Makoto said as I walked behind the counter. I could tell today had been a long day for her just by her voice.

I walked through the door leading to the kitchen, and was met with comforting smell of the sweet cookies baking in the oven. To me, it was the best smell in the world beside the roses that Makoto grew in her garden. I noticed the list was on the table, along with bowls, spatulas and whisks.

Grabbing the list, I walked in the pantry and grabbed what we needed. I had to make a couple of trips and make sure everything was fetched. After I organized everything in order and all the measuring cups that I needed, a slightly aggravated Makoto walked into the kitchen.

"I swear, every time that I try making this cake, a crowd of people come bursting through the door. Thank you so much for helping."

"It's no problem, at all. You're lucky I like to bake."

We started mixing all of the ingredients together. Makoto wasn't lying; every time we would be five minutes into something, a bunch of people came in and I had to fend for myself. I love to bake, but I think I should have mentioned that I'm not that experienced and I might burn down the whole place, but I carried on. Surely if I could destroy I youma, I could bake a cake. How difficult could it possibly be?

Three smashed eggs on the ground, red dye spilled all over my hands, and an explosion of flour later, I had the mix read to be baked. Makoto walked just as I was putting the two pans in the oven.

Her mood drastically changed and started laughing hysterically. "Was there a battle in here that I missed?"

I smiled shyly; I was so embarrassed. "I'll clean it up, I promise."

"No, no it's okay. You haven't baked much before, have you?"

"Not really. When I was living on the Sun, I would sneak in the kitchen, disguised as a maid and help, but that was only when I had spare time. And until I was kicked out for making huge messes. They finally caught on that it was me, and gave me little jobs to do in my senshi outfit. The chefs were always so nice."

"I bet the food was much different than Earth's."

"Much different and a lot worse. Oh dear Heavens, that food was awful."

We both laughed as we cleaned up my mess. I swept and mopped the floor while she accumulated the flour on counter to throw away. The eggs were the worse to clean up; I couldn't sweep them up because the yolk would stick to the broom's bristles so I had to pick the mess up with paper towels. It was quite a disgusting feeling just having the gooey texture seep through the paper. I shuddered every time I picked some up.

"What kind of food did you guys have?"

"We grow our own food, kind of like on Earth. Even though the heat there is pretty extreme sometimes, we have grown laboratories so we could grow our food. Our scientists invented a way where the soil is very rich and never dries out. So, we have no seasons where the ground is too rough and cracked to where we can't grow. Sorry, I'm getting side tracked. But we have all sorts of vegetables and we also have livestock which live in air conditioned barns. We have healthy lifestyles, so we rarely have cakes or cookies there."

"That must be why you ran away. You couldn't stand not having desserts!"

"Oh, hush! It is nice to have your cooking, though. You're an amazing cook!"

She blushed slightly at my compliment. "Thank you. It must be a real treat considering what food you used to eat."

"It truly is. Thank you, by the way. For asking me to come over to help. I'm guessing you needed a good keeper of secrets?"

"Not only that… well yeah. Usagi isn't the best at keeping secrets, Ami is at university, Rei had to keep Minako preoccupied, and Haruka and Michiru are spending time with Hotaru. You weren't the last person to call, though. You know that, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Okay just making sure. So, what do you think you're going to buy for Minako?"

"I was thinking about a pair of shoes that she was eyeing at a store the other day?"

"Like she needs more shoes." She chuckled as she recalled just how many shoes Minako had. Minako practically had a closet full of heels, flats, and boots. Every type of shoe you could imagine, Minako had.

"I know, but it would make her happy, and that's what we need right now. Ya' now?"

"You're right. I just hate this feeling that is constantly there. I'm paranoid that something is going to happen right in front of me, and it's annoying."

"Makoto-chan, we'll be fine. You guys have never lost a battle before, right? I'm positive that we'll win this one."

She smiled brightly as my words inspired her. We were going to win this battle no matter what it took. We needed a distraction and Minako's surprise party was exactly what we needed.

* * *

Sorry that is kind of short, but I had a really hard time writing this, but I guess it kind of works. Which senshi would you like to see next? Who would be best suited to plan the party? It may be the last one if I don't come up with some more ideas. Also, I gave some foreshadowing for the upcoming chapters. Well, it's way down the story, but it's still foreshadowing. Muahaha. Can you guess what it was? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	12. Surprise Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

"So, Hiwaka Shrine, right? We could say that we have a meeting and she would rush right over. We should schedule it to be at 5," Ami proclaimed.

All eight of us nodded our heads in agreement. We all had our presents hidden in one of the closets in the shrine and we hoped Minako wouldn't snoop around in there, the cake was camouflaged by vegetables in the refrigerator, and banners were underneath the table. We were planning Minako's party and it was harder than I imagined. We decided to keep it small, among the senshi just in case a battle broke lose. Paranoia surrounded us all, and we couldn't shake it off. Our shoulders were constantly being looked over for we felt someone's eyes were on us.

"Someone should be with Minako, so it would be more believable when we call preferably someone who won't give away the surprise with good acting skills and who excels in keeping secrets."

As soon as Ami said this, all eyes focused on me. Heat rose to my cheeks to form a blush when realization dawned on me that they wanted me to do this dirty work.

"No way! I'm not a good actress; that's Minako's skill. Please, someone else do it."

"She wouldn't expect you to know about her birthday," Rei replied.

There has to be some way to weasel myself out of this situation, because there was no way I could pull it off without acting suspicious. I could manage being a spy to find out information about an enemy, but not hiding a surprise party. There was a fine line between the two.

"Please, this would mean a lot to Minako," Usagi said with a puppy-dog face blooming on her face.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Usagi-chan." But she wouldn't stop. She knew she looked adorable and could get anything she wanted when she made that facial expression. "Fine! Fine, okay, you all win. But if it doesn't work, don't blame it on me. Minako's smart and she knows when I'm lying."

"But you're not lying. You're just not telling her about this party," Usagi told me.

"I feel like it's one in the same, but I'll do it anyway."

They all squealed in delight and excitement, but thoughts of regret pulsed through my mind. I really doubt Minako was going to be angry with me for all of this, but I still felt terrible about keeping this away from her. I am able to keep secrets to myself, but if only one person is out of the loop, then I feel guilty. Planning this party and setting it up sounded more exciting than being the distractor, but it'll be worth it to see Minako's expression when we finally do surprise her with this party. It's a small party with just the senshi, but it's better than nothing.

Knowing my luck, I'll have another mental breakdown during the party. I've only had one that only a few of these senshi have seen, and like the others that happened on the Sun, it was the scariest experience that I have ever encountered. Luckily it was while Haruka and I were practicing so not everyone else had to witness my alter ego take control.

_Flashback_

_I had been feeling this awkward tension in my body the whole day and I couldn't explain why. Something was brewing up inside of me, pushing its way out slowly. I just prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. Or who it was. It was all too familiar, this sensation. _

_ "You're not fighting as well tonight, Ri-chan. What's goin' on?" Haruka stopped our practice and asked with concern filled in her eyes._

_ "I'm just out of it, I guess. I haven't felt right all day." _

_ I could feel myself losing control. No, I won't let her win. I had to keep strong so I don't hurt anyone. _

_ "Let's just continue this tomorrow; I think we're just tired."_

_ As soon as we were both getting ready to depart, I felt her on the tip of my tongue. The aftertaste of her evil power burned my throat. I felt her on the tip of my fingers; my hands were burning, not used to the dark being in control. My stomach recoiled, threatening to spill its contents. I have had this happen a couple of times, but the feeling that overcame me every time she took control was frightening. Not knowing how much time I had as myself was absolutely terrifying._

_ My bags that were being carried in my arms dropped to the ground with a slight thud and the water bottle I was drinking from fell from hand, causing the fresh water to spill everywhere. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head in agony. It felt like someone had started to tear it apart, splitting it into two. My body was being taken over and there was nothing I could do but continue to hang on by the thread that was near inexistent. I had only minutes left. _

_ "Akari-chan!" I heard Haruka rush towards me and felt myself being gathered in her arms. She was taking somewhere, hopefully to where Usagi was. She was the only one who had the ability to bring me to my senses when I started to zone out, into my dark reverie. "Hang on, okay? Just keep fighting. Fucking fight this bitch." She was scared, but not as much as I. _

_ The wind violently threw my hair as Haruka carried me. It was comforting as her arms held me tighter as I cried out in pain when my head pounding. The pain was increasingly becoming worse and my vision was fading in and out while she gained control. The wind stopped and though my blurred vision, I noticed we were at a familiar door step. Haruka didn't even knock; she just barged right in._

_ "Usagi-chan! We need your help!"_

_ Usagi was sitting in the kitchen, drinking herbal tea discussing something with Luna who was perched on the table. Her blonde hair with silver streaks running through it was down from her odangos and she looked like she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. All of us weren't getting any sleep._

_ I blacked out. I went into the abyss where I think every time will be the last time I lose control. I wasn't able to conjure my crystal; I was too weak and vulnerable. My weaknesses showed in front of me like a movie, breaking me more into pieces. My friends dying, my unborn child murdered, the scene of Iori taking advantage of me. They played over and over again. With my emotions unbalanced, I shattered the abyss and I was back in control. Only, I was asleep and I couldn't wake up. I could hear the confused voices of my friends and I could feel how my body was still rejecting the evil power that was flowing through it only moments ago. _

_ After what it felt like hours, I finally opened my eyes to see Haruka and Usagi staring at me. Did I do something to hurt them? Where was Luna? Why were they giving me such weird looks?_

_ "What-what happened?"_

_ "She took over and nothing happened. She didn't speak or look at us. She just lied down and stared at the ceiling. I think she's only angry and destructive when you are and when that happens, she's uncontrollable. We have to find a way to get her out of there. We'll have to speak to the others about this," Usagi informed me. _

_ Sitting up, I noticed that I no longer had the bitter aftertaste or the tingly feeling I had in my fingertips anymore. I was myself again and I didn't hurt anyone. _

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't tell you when the next day she would gain control again or what she would do, but I could tell you that my heart hammered against my chest every time a strange feeling washed over me. The sensation was familiar, but strange all at the same time. I knew she would grow stronger, but so would I. The gloom that settled in from the upcoming events of our enemy was intensifying and the aura that surrounded them was familiar as well. The sun was growing brighter and our days became less cold. I was thankful for this because I was not fond of the cold but we grew concerned of the change of temperatures. This was not a good sign, but we would carry on, seeing what the days brought us. I tried to forget what had happened just a few days ago, but it was a difficult so I let the events that my friends and I planned to distract me.

We were busting with excitement the day of Minako's surprise party when the next day finally rolled around. The decorations were already put into place and everything was ready for Minako's arrival.

"Okay, Minako already knows about the meeting so all you have to do is run over there, pick her up, and just pretend you know absolutely nothing about all of this. If she asks about how the meeting about, then you are unaware of that either," Ami explained to me.

"Ami-chan, I know. You've told me three times already," I replied while rolling my eyes. I'm not a ditz; with her telling me three times, I'm pretty sure I knew what to do already.

"Ri-chan, is that an attitude I'm sensing?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. I should get going, though. See you guys in a little bit!" I rushed out the door as quickly as I could so I wouldn't have to hear Ami's lecture about how my mannerisms were slipping as I continued to spend time with Usagi and Minako.

In no time, I reached Minako's place and rang her doorbell. I heard a faint "Come in" so I did as I was told. To my surprise, the place was absolutely spotless. No clothes were strewn against chairs and no dirty dishes were piled high in the sink. Did I accidently come to Hotaru's place instead?

My question was answered as Minako came running down her stairs with Artemis in her arms and she looked like she'd been running a marathon. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she beat me to it.

"I've been cleaning all day. I had nothing else to do so why not?"

"You didn't shop?" I replied with surprise wedged in my voice.

"Oh, hush. I didn't feel like it."

We walked towards the shrine in complete silence which was highly unlike Minako to do. I wondered what was wrong but I didn't want to upset her by asking. She most likely thought that everyone forgot about her birthday.

"So do you know what this meeting is about," she asked as we climbed the mountain of stairs that led to Rei's shrine.

"No idea. I guess we'll see when we get there, I suppose."

"I think you do know what the topic of discussion is."

"Well, you're wrong. I don't know anything, Minako-chan."

"If you say so, Ri-chan."

I didn't respond to her, not even a snide remark for calling me Ri-chan, because she would find out for herself what everything was about in a few minutes. I could tell she wanted to just get this 'meeting' over with, go home, and eat ice cream in misery. It was getting really awkward and I couldn't wait to open the door so Minako could be happy again. I hated seeing any of my friends sad; I always felt like I wasn't succeeding in uplifting their spirits.

Minako and I finally walked to the door of the shrine and a huge explosion of happiness greeted the two of us when we walked into the room.

"Surprise!" All of us yelled to a stunned Minako whose tears were glistening with unshed tears.

"Mina! This is amazing! I was so not expecting a party; I thought you all forgot!" Minako exclaimed as she took in her surroundings.

The surprise party was a huge success; we ate cake, Minako opened her presents with great enthusiasm, and everything was negative-free. We all chatted loosely and the conversations were kept casual. The moments that we had like this were rare and it was hard to live in the moment sometimes when all we could keep thinking about was our battle.

"Akari-chan, is everything okay?"

I decided to step outside for a moment and sit on the porch to obtain some fresh air. The room was becoming increasingly claustrophobic and my head was beginning to spin. I looked up to see Michiru looking at me worriedly, but I smiled assuring her that I was fine.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

"Ah, a little claustrophobic are we?" She sat down next to me so it wasn't awkward as we spoke.

"Just a little bit; the room was becoming stuffy as well."

"I thought so when I saw you leaving."

"The temperature has changed so drastically so all the clothes that I have bought are not suited for warm weather."

"The change of temperature isn't the only thing that has been disturbed. I can tell by the shift of the ocean's waves, something is about to occur."

"Like a battle, you mean? This anticipation is killing me. Why are they waiting so long to attack?"

"I don't know, but I think they're already here on Earth. I feel like they're looking for something. Whether it be energy or something else, I guess we'll find out soon enough when we find them."

"Or when they find us."

She paused before saying, "I'd rather us find them that way we have the element of surprise."

"What if they already found us and they're planning to do that?"

Before she could answer Minako came busting outside yelling at us to come back inside. Michiru and I chuckled at the overly-excited girl and went back inside. While the thought of our enemy watching us and planning on a surprise attack, I acted like nothing was on my mind. The rest of the night consisted of eating junk food and no more senshi conversations.

* * *

Even though it was relatively short, I added in a moment between Akari and Michiru. Even though Akari doesn't have the best relationship with Michiru like she does with the others, they still have a sister-like friendship. Their conversations seem sporatic and random, but they're nice towards each other and help one another out.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Who knows, maybe we'll get a glimpse of the enemy in the next chapter? Whooooo knows!

The lack of reviews have kind of bummed me out. I know I'm a new writer, but please review, it really does help when I have criticism- good or bad!

And a big thank you to **sparrowflyaway** for reviewing and helping me with ideas! :)


	13. Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

This energy. Why in the world was this energy so familiar? The enemy was all around us, it felt like, but I still couldn't pinpoint who it was. It was a bright, warm aura, but yet it made us stand on edge because it was so uncomfortable. Where have I experienced this power?

It wasn't until I caught a glimpse of their uniform when I was out late at night for sleep was becoming harder to find that I knew who the enemy was. I noticed that the guard who was on patrol wasn't being so secretive. He was blatantly standing and jumping across rooftops looking for something, not even trying to hide himself. His uniform was an exact replica of the Sun's. I didn't understand why there were here on Earth. They had plenty of energy on the Sun so that couldn't be the reason. They weren't heart-snatchers or dream-stealers, so I scratched that out too. I was observing him from afar, behind an electrical box. It was the middle of the night and he seemed like he was unaware of Earth having protectors. The guards on the Sun were on patrol 24/7, what makes other stars or planets any different from them from doing the same? While I was lost in my thoughts, I realized I lost track of him; he just simply disappeared. My shoulders stiffened and my eyes became wide when I felt a finger lightly tap me on the shoulder. I spun around, looking at the soldier who caught me.

"May I help you?" I asked. I realized that my attitude was becoming rude as I continued my stay on Earth and spent time with Minako, who had quite the attitude.

"I believe I have been looking for you for quite some time now, Sailor Star."

His clenched hand quickly swung at me, and I had no time to react as his punch hit me right on my temple.

My thoughts drifted away.

I drifted away to a peaceful sleep. I was oblivious to my surroundings.

My world turned black.

* * *

Please review! :)


	14. Damn Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters you might recognize from the anime and/or manga.

* * *

My head. Oh, my head. It felt as if someone took a jackhammer and began drilling down ever so slowly. It wasn't the same kind of pain I usually had when I was losing control, no. This was because of that ass hole who gave me a concussion. I didn't want to open my eyes for I was afraid of what I would see. I hoped I would wake up in my bedroom with just a migraine disallowing me any activity from the day, but if my memories served me correct, I will have to adjust myself to a new setting. I heard nothing that would have me jumping to my feet to defend myself; I heard no footsteps, annoying beeping monitors, anything. Just the silence to keep me company as I lied there with my eyes closed and my arms covering my face. The serene silence at first surprised me when I woke up because I was so used to waking up to some kind of noise whether it be Rei sweeping up leaves or the clattering of pots and pans when someone decided to cook breakfast. The lack of noise was unsettling and I grew utterly uncomfortable. I had to open my eyes, though, even if my head persisted against it.

Bleak. White. Gray. Black. This room was so bare and it had minimal furniture. It had an open bathroom, dresser, bed, and well, that's it. I was held prisoner, that's for a fact. I wasn't even going to try to open the door; I knew they locked it to prevent my escape, because running away was my specialty. I could maybe blast the door open, but there were most likely guards outside, and my head was too foggy to fight. I would surely lose.

Panic struck me as I wondered about my friends. Were they fighting the Sun protectors? I didn't get the chance to warn them of who our enemies were. Were they alright? Were the hurt? Where were they? Most importantly, where the hell was I? I tried not to become irate or scared, but honestly I couldn't help myself. The Sun didn't need or want me anymore. I was a laughing stock and the citizens didn't appreciation their protection that I gave them. They thought of me as some kind of harlot, so why should I waste my time trying to obtain their trust when they wanted to laugh at my mistakes? Kurain, the Queen of the Sun, wouldn't hear my side of the story. Why should I risk my life to save hers? And the nerve of that guard! For knocking me out cold, I'll kick him unconscious so he can see how it feels. I gripped my head to try to ease the pain that he cause. Damn him.

The sounds of footsteps walking down the hallway made me look up towards the door, hoping they were coming to unlock the door and let me out. Tension was rising as I heard them coming closer to the door; the creaking of the door resonated through the room and I awaited the guard.

"You!" I started to stand up as I recognized the same guy that punched me in the temple.

"I wouldn't stand if I were you. A concussion has stricken you so it would unwise to strain yourself."

"And how do you suppose I got this concussion? It didn't just come out of no where!"

"I'm guessing someone struck you upon the temple. You do have quite the bruise there," the guy said as he walked towards me and inspected my bruise.

Subconsciously I touched the area and backed away from him by crawling back to the center of the bed. "Don't you dare come any closer!" He wasn't listening to me and continued to walk my way and I scooted across the bed as fast as I could, away from him.

"Stop moving. I'm trying to help you." I heard the sincerity in his voice, but I was still suspicious.

"Oh, by knocking me out? You think that's helping me out, do you?"

"That wasn't me, Sailor Star. It was my brother, I swear to you. We are nearly identical."

"I don't believe you. At all."

"You're in one of our rooms at our headquarters. Not a dungeon, you're in a bedroom." He crossed his arms and stood there, tapping his foot lightly against the cement floor. I crossed my arms, mimicking his actions. I wanted to annoy him as much as possibly so he would just leave me alone. "We would like you to come back to the Sun with us-"

"No! No way!"

"And help us defeat the Queen."

His answer startled me. He wanted me to do what? Help defeat the Queen of the Sun? This was a joke, right?

"And by attacking me and locking me up in a room would make me trust you?"

He sighed and he sat down on the bed, facing me. "I'm sorry about my brother giving you a concussion; truly I apologize for the inconvenience. This is the only room with locks, but we didn't even lock it if you were a little bit more observant. And after my brother attacked you, I fought him off and brought you here. I can remove the locks with no problem if they are really concerning you that much."

"I don't plan to stay here for long so I honestly could care less about the damn locks. Why have I been so paranoid the whole time he was looking for me? Why are they looking for me? And how do I know you actually saved me? And-"

"Calm down; it's okay. I'll explain this whole situation to you when you meet the others."

The others. It sounded like there were many others. "How many are there?"

"Fifty."

"Holy shit. Where are we exactly?"

"We're still in Tokyo, if that's what you're wondering."

"Yes. No, wait, are we on the ground or what?"

"We're on the ground, in a building. We disguised it so it looks like an apartment complex, but inside it's much like the Sun. We have laboratories, meeting rooms, actual rooms. Come on, let's go. I'll give you some medicine for your head."

He held out his hand, waiting for me grab hold. Reluctantly, I did so, feeling the warmth that flowed through me. Was this normal when touching a Sun guardian? I never felt this kind of warmth when holding Iori's hand, I don't believe. This warmth was different from anything I've ever felt. He was strong and sturdy, and composed himself with much authority.

He helped me up off of the bed and as I took my first step, I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face if he wasn't there to catch me. Instead of the warmth just being in my arms, I felt this new sensation building up throughout my whole body.

"Thanks," I said while my face heated up with an embarrassing blush. I could tell it was a noticeable hue of red because he chuckled when he looked at me to make sure I was okay.

"My pleasure, Sailor Star."

"Akari. You can call me Akari."

"Alright, Akari-san, you can call me Seito."

* * *

I surprised myself by writing this chapter because I was originally planning to make the previous chapter a dream, but I think it's time for some action and answers! Also, that would have been really mean of me to make it a dream. Do you trust Seito and do you think he's telling the truth? I'm so excited to finally being able to write some action and drama! Please review!


	15. Power Obsessive Queen

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, but the rest that aren't in the manga are mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

We walked through many corridors, passing many rooms. I was wondering if he was purposely trying to make me lost. I don't think I was going to be able to find my room again; that is if I ever find a way to escape. This place didn't make me uncomfortable nor did their energy give off a negative vibe. I guess that was another skill I obtained from my mother: feeling out negative or positive energy. It made it easier to believe his story, but I still had doubts. You can never trust someone on first meeting them; you'll regret it if they happen to stab you in the back later on.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you Akari-chan?" Seito asked as I was losing myself in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that this is the dining hall and the next door up ahead is our destination."

I looked to where he was pointing to and I saw a ginormous, wooden door that was supposedly leading to the meeting room. Walking up to it mesmerized, I observed that its designs carved into it were intricate and I could stare at it for hours and still find new images that I didn't see before. At first glance, I traced the outlines of angels spreading their wings to incase them in a sort of cocoon and different stars that I didn't recognize.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Sure, why not. Let's get this over with." My nerves were overactive and I could feel my heart pound with nervousness. I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the metal-like taste of blood trickling out of my self-inflicted wound. I needed to grab hold of myself and expel the instinct of running away.

"Good evening, General Seito." A man with a similar uniform as Seito had on, a scruffy goatee, and who I recognized from the Sun said to the man who 'saved' me from his brother.

"General? You never mentioned you were a general." I looked up at Seito who was glaring at the familiar man.

"You never asked me of my rank, Akari-san. And I told you not to address me like that, Chikao. It makes me feel… too important. Seito will do just fine."

"As you wish." He bowed to his leader and looked over to me and smile broke out on both of our faces. "Sailor Star, it's been so long!"

"Chikao! It has been _too_ long, my dear friend!"

We exchanged pleasantries before our discussion among all the guards began. I told him about my stay on Earth as he traded in his tales what life has been like on the Sun, but he was hiding something. It was something that I needed to know, but surely I would find out soon. I've known Chikao since my beginning of guarding of the Sun princess; I barely recognized him with his grown-out facial hair. Sometimes we would spend the night outside the castle's door guarding everyone until dawn and our replacements would relieve us of our duty so we could rest. Although we rarely did these shifts together, I considered him a great friend.

"Okay, let's begin, you guys… and lady," I gave Seito a disapproving look as he started to speak to everyone, calling me out. "As you all you have noticed, we have a special guest amongst us today. Sailor Star, or rather Akari as she would prefer to be called, has graced us with her presence. For exchange, we shall explain why we need her help to defeat Queen Kurain."

"I'll have you all know that I was attacked by Seito's brother; my presence has been brought here to you by your dear general. I-"

"Akari," I shut up when I heard the warning Seito gave me, "Thank you."

I grumbled a "You're welcome" as he rambled on how I should be respected, not feared or neglected. Was he serious? I'm a senshi, I didn't need anybody's politeness. I just needed to get away from here and discuss with my friends who our enemy was.

"So, we should start off why we need you need to fight by our side, Akari," Seito said while sitting down in a chair on the other end of the long table, "I'm sorry to say this but…"

This news was going to painful to my ears and hard to pass through Seito's lips. I dreaded what information needed to be passed. There were a few moments of silence before he gave me the news. My eyes were watering and denial flooded my heart. There was no way the queen could have done that.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Come again?" I asked through choked tears.

"Our princess has died. A month after running away, she was found dead in her bed. We ran tests and found poison had been the cause of death."

"You think it was the queen?" My strength was returning, but denial was still pulling me down.

"We know it was Kurain. The Princess was still depressed after your disappearance and the Queen was the only one who was allowed in her room. Kurain brought her daughter food, water. Practically everything that was given to the Princess was from the Queen. We just can't convict her because all we have is circumstantial evidence even if everyone here knows full well that her black heart is fully capable of killing her only daughter."

So many emotions ran through me and the only wish I had was to seek revenge upon the Queen. The one thing that she didn't want to do was have the angry, uncontrolled Sailor Star attacking her home. Oh, that would truly be a tragedy.

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason you came to me for assistance?"

"I was in a conference with Kurain a couple of months ago, and she brought up your curse." I stiffened at the mention of my dreadful curse. Why would she bring that up to anyone? At this rate, she should be afraid of me, not casually speaking of my curse like it should be the new topic of everyone's conversations. "She wants your power to her advantage."

"Imagine that," I replied sarcastically.

He ignored my comment and proceeded to what he was saying. "Your alter ego, with the right amount of hate emanating from you, can destroy this whole galaxy perhaps the whole universe. We all could disappear into nothingness and fade into nonexistence. But what she doesn't know is how much stronger you have become. I can practically feel your energy radiating much powerfully than when you were living on the Sun."

"I thank you for your compliment, but I suppose I bear some bad news of my own. I've lost control once while living here; it seems as if she is the one who is becoming stronger than I. If only you knew how terrified I am every second of every day. Even as I sleep, she is lurking in my mind, finding a way to escape and gain control."

"What if she's just trying to get out for good? Maybe she wants out of your body and become who she used to be."

"Nani? I'm confused, Seito-san."

He sighed and I knew this was about to be a life-changing explanation. Instead of Seito speaking, Chikao surprised me by replying. I almost jumped out of my chair, not expecting the man beside me to answer my confusion. "Your curse is connected to your emotions, am I correct?" I nodded frantically, practically begging for more answers. "Let me start off by telling you that Queen Kurain wasn't always the way she is. She was the kind of person who you could come to for advice. You would always find her helping someone, no matter what the situation was, Queen Kurain was always there to assist. The queen that we all grew to love and admire suddenly disappeared when became obsessed with protecting her people. Yes, she did everything she could in her power with the aid of her guardians, but she wanted more. She wanted more power. She wanted something much stronger than anyone could ever imagine. She began searching for some kind of soldier that could destruct anything in its path if he or she was provoked. So, Kurain found and persuaded a witch to give her a spell, anything that would answer her wishes. What Kurain wasn't told were the drawbacks. She knew that when she given you as a guardian, that you would instead be her destructive warrior. You had such tremendous power, even as a toddler. So she gave you the curse that made you remember everything that has happened to you. And when you lost your temper, the control you had was taken by the spirit who shares your body. But, the drawback was when Kurain gave you the curse, she cursed herself. I suppose you know that you are to sacrifice yourself to someone you care for deeply in order to fully gain control of your emotions, body, and spirit; what you don't know is that if you do get the chance to sacrifice yourself, the Queen dies too. Ultimately this will set free the burdens that she has placed on the Sun. Sailor Star, the spirit inside of you is the other half of the Queen; everyone is aware that two people cannot occupy two places at once, so when you two are freed from each other, the queen ruling on Sun today will cease to exist, taking her followers with her. There will be a new Queen of the Sun and you… Well, Sailor Star, you will be reborn."

* * *

I hope you aren't too confused as to what is being explained, but if you are still perplexed, don't be afraid to ask me! Please review!


	16. What If?

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but I don't own Sailor Moon! Boo. Only the ones who are not in the anime or manga I own!

* * *

All of this information overwhelmed my head and it felt somewhat suffocating. I was completely baffled, but in a way I felt relieved to know what was truly going on. The queen and I are connected by her need of power and so _I_ would have to sacrifice _myself_ for us both to be free. It didn't seem fair to me. I had to be careful with my emotion, even more than I already had been. If I am careless, she could wipe out everything. When I lost control days ago when practicing with Haruka, she only wanted freedom from her prison, but if she were to be fueled by my anger, then she is destructive.

"Akari-san? Are you alright?"

It took me a few seconds to regain composure before I could respond. "Fine. I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in and finally understand what's going on. By the way, how did you find out all of this?"

A sly, cocky smirk was painted upon Seito's face, making him look quite devilish. "We actually found the witch living in the outskirts of the royal grounds. She is the only living witch on the Sun, so obviously she would have been the one to instruct the Queen how to curse you. When we asked about your curse, she was very willing to tell us about it. She saw how it was backfiring on practically everyone; she also apologized for all of the pain that she this curse has caused."

"Wow, a nice witch. What a pleasant surprise."

"Akari-san, please. Do you have anything to say besides sarcastic comments?"

"I will always have sarcastic remarks, but I do have a question. How are there fifty guards here against the queen? Does she know you guys are here to recruit me to plan an attack against her?"

"She actually thinks that we're still on her side."

"How do you think I can trust you when I know she thinks you're still on her side? If I am to go to the Sun with you all, then how do I know this isn't a trick to make me lose control and be her so-called-warrior for good?"

"Akari-san, I swear to you that we are on your side. We are here to build up your trust in us and so we can finally live in peace. This group in this headquarters is on your side completely; the others fled to the Sun probably to warn Kurain of our return with you on our side, which means we have little time to catch up to them."

"What about your brother? Where is he? Did you just let run off to Kurain to tattle or did you capture him?"

"Well saving you was my first priority and I obviously can't carry an unconscious senshi _and_ restrain my brother."

"I'm not that heavy, am I?"

"That's not my point. And keep your sarcastic, witty comments to yourself. Unless your questions pertain to our situation, then you should voice them. This is serious."

I rolled my eyes as he looked away from me. What an asshole of a general. But he was handsome and strong and- No, stop it, Akari. He is a pompous asshole who only wants control of every situation. That's why he is a general to be in control.

"So we should leave for the Sun soon. Within a day or two, most likely."

"What?! I can't leave so soon. What about the other senshi!"

"Other senshi?" He was kidding, right? Every single major star and planet had protectors; everyone knew that.

"Yes, the other senshi. Did you really think that the Earth had no protectors?"

"I knew this planet had senshi guarding it, but I was just unaware that you knew them."

"I know them, yes. They are my friends and I can't just leave them here without telling them of my whereabouts. They have a right to know."

"Well you were unconscious for two days so-"

"Two days!" I shrieked as I learned that I had been asleep for two whole days. I couldn't believe I was out for that long. "You're just now telling me this! They're probably freaking out and looking for me everywhere!"

"Good Heavens, Akari, calm down. We'll find them when this meeting is adjourned." He was growing annoyed, I could tell.

Good. Let him be annoyed. It was entertaining to see his face redden and eyebrows furrow with frustration. I wondered how long it would take until he started yelling at me, telling me to keep quiet for the remainder of the day.

"We? No, I don't believe that will be happening. I can fend for myself, thank you very much."

"Says the girl who was knocked unconscious," he said while crossing his arms.

Two can play at this game. Unlike chess, I would surely win.

"No one is after me; they're all going back to the Sun, remember?"

"That is our suspicion, yes. We never actually saw them leave."

"But-"

"No. No buts, Akari. I'm coming with you and that's the end of that discussion."

"You really are a pompous asshole. I hope you know that."

"I have been told many times; there isn't anything that I haven't heard before."

He started discussing battle strategies, completely ignoring the fact that I still wanted to push his buttons some more so I ignored his babbling. I looked over to Chikao who was supposed to be taking notes, but instead was doodling a picture of a dragon blowing flames on notes that he had written today before Seito and I started arguing. Leave it Chikao to always know what's going on even when he was zoned out, drawing cartoons.

I whispered over to Chikao, "Is he always like this?"

"Actually, not really. His temper is usually not this quick. Which is a good change, though, we haven't seen much emotion from him for the past few months."

"That's strange. Why do you think that is?"

"No idea, Akari."

"You're supposed to be the clever one, Chikao-chan."

"Would you like to share, Akari-san," Seito asked as Chikao and I continued to whisper to each other.

"You know, Seito-san, I am not five-years-old. I can speak to whomever I please. So mind your own business."

His face flushed with embarrassment and irritation. I think I was going to enjoy myself here if this was to be my entertainment. I had to embrace every positive moment I could so I might as well make use of whatever time I had left before a battle ensued.

"I think our meeting is adjourned. We will discuss other matters at another time. Akari-san, a word if you will." He walked past my chair in a hurry and I tried my best to catch up to him after Chikao uttered a quick "Good luck".

My hair billowed after me as I ran to match his pace as he continued walking briskly in a deserted corridor. After I caught up to his quick pace, he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway. If I wasn't paying attention, I would have humiliated myself by ramming into his back causing us both to topple over. When he turned around to face me, I was perplexed why his expression held so much pain. It was like I could see literally see his heart breaking right in front of my eyes and immediately I wished I could mend everything that was hurting him. I wished I could be that person who he could come to with his problems and an embrace would warm his heart or a simple kiss on his forehead would ease some of his troubles. It was breaking my heart to see him like this even though I hadn't known him for long. But there was _something_ about him that rang a bell of familiarity. Maybe we practiced together? Maybe we danced together at one of the many balls that were arranged almost weekly. Maybe we patrolled together for only a few hours during the night? I wasn't sure, but I felt like I knew him somehow.

"What is your problem? I'm doing my best to save your ass, but you keep pushing everyone, especially me, away. I don't understand! What can I do to assure you that we mean no harm? Tell me, Akari."

"I-I-Why are doing all of this?"

"You're avoiding my question. What can I do?"

"I'm sure someone has told you all about me: the stripping of my guardian role, my miscarriage, and obviously my curse." My eyes strung as every painful memory quickly faded in and out as I voiced the most painful memories of all.

"Yes, someone has informed me of all of these things, but that shouldn't matter should it? As long as we're fighting for the same thing, then your misfortunes should be beneficial towards our victory. They should push you to fight harder for what you strive to obtain. They shouldn't hinder you from doing the right thing."

"No, but my curse does. This damned thing has me paranoid that I'm afraid to go out in public. I'm so afraid to voice my opinion because anger will boil inside of me causing me to lose control. I can't do anything without fearing for the worse!"

By now, my swollen eyes had failed me and tears rolled down my rosy cheeks. I was surprised when I didn't flinch as Seito reached out and swept them out of the way with a gentle thumb. His hand lingered upon my cheek and I secretly hoped he wouldn't remove it.

"Akari, this will be over soon and-"

"And I'll be dead. My star seed will be looking for a new host and I will be gone. My curse will be lifted, but I won't be alive to finally see that happen. Seito, I can never catch a break. It seems as if every time something positive comes along my way, there is a hindrance from allowing me to be happy. Like when I became one of the royal guards and word spread like wildfire that I had had a miscarriage, my title was stripped. When I found love, my luck ran dry and he died."

"Would finding love make you happy?"

His question caught me off guard for finding love was something I wasn't prepared for anytime soon. It seems as if love comes at the most complicated moments of life and enlarges the original problem.

"Not in this lifetime, Seito. I don't want to hurt the person who fell in love with me to watch me die. I would want that person to love someone who wasn't cursed. I would want to fall in love and not be afraid of ever losing control and hurting them. I couldn't bear to look at them every day and wonder if this would be the day that I would lose my temper and strike them dead."

"What if that person was willing to wait for you to be reborn?"

"Seito, why are you asking me this?"

"What if that person was immortal and obviously able to wait until you returned?"

"What if I couldn't remember anything from my past life?"

"You would remember, I promise. Every senshi remembers their previous life or lives."

"Are you immortal, Seito?"

"Yes, Akari. I am immortal."

* * *

I had an absolute blast writing this chapter even though it did take me a few days to do so! I have many more surprises so watch out! I hope y'all enjoyed this update. Thank you so, so, so much for reading and please review!


	17. Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_"Seito, are you immortal?"_

_ "Yes, Akari. I am immortal."_

My heart leaped. No, it soared into the sky and through the galaxy. I barely knew this man, but yet I felt like we have known each other for years. I just met him! But he makes me make feel secure. For being such a strong, uptight general, his calloused hands were gentle against my skin and his usual harsh eyes held so much compassion only when he looked at me.

"I feel like I've met you before."

"You have, but right now isn't the time to discuss those matters."

"I suppose that story is for my next life?"

He nodded and I accepted the fact that I would have to wait. I wasn't going to be my stubborn self and demand him to tell me. I accepted that when I meet Seito again, my questions will be answers. We would find one another.

I looked at Seito, _really_ looked at him. I didn't know if I would have another opportunity to be able to look at him without the distraction of a battle. His power was tremendous, even more than a Sun guard's should be. His star seed was bright and calming while the protectors of the Sun had star seeds that seemed to have an energetic and red-hot aura, like they could combust at any moment. Was Seito from the Sun at all? I focused on his eyes, to see what I could read from them. But all I could think about was how beautiful they were. He had gray eyes, but they were bright, gray eyes, not dull boring ones. I noticed when the lights were angled right, his eyes carried more of shade of blue with a hint of gray; it was a remarkable color and unlike anything I've ever laid eyes upon. My eyes traveled down to his lips. His ample, plump lips that were turning into a smirk and my breath faltered as I realized that I had been caught staring. I looked back at his gray eyes and they sparkled with playful curiosity.

"Like what you see, Akari?"

A blush once again crept along my cheeks and embarrassment flooded my emotions. I liked what I saw, but there was no way I was going to voice this. I reached up for his hand that was still caressing my blushed cheek and drew it away. I cupped his hand in my two hands and I bashfully smiled as I did so.

"We-we should get going to inform the senshi that I will be leaving for the Sun soon."

"I'm pleased that you decided to fight with us."

"Me too, Seito," I said shyly.

I was nervous to tell everyone where I was going and where I had been. They would have a hard time trusting Seito and I was dreading to introduce them to each other. I hoped they would see that I trusted him, but time would tell. We decided to leave at nightfall so no bystanders would notice us as we jumped to and from rooftops. I was impressed at how swift he was and how easily he managed to keep up with my pace. We kept silent as we continued towards the shrine without decelerating.

"Okay, well we're here. I just hope they don't try to attack us being that your energy is foreign," I said as we stepped out from the grove beside the shrine where Uranus first found me and thought me as a spy.

"Who's there?!" Rei's voice called out from the front of the shrine. I could hear multiple footsteps scattering over to where Seito and I were standing.

"If they attack you, I'm really sorry."

"You know, I don't think it will faze me."

"Who are- Akari-chan?!" Rei, or rather Sailor Mars, demanded Seito but when she noticed I was standing next to him, she ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace with such force that I nearly fell back on the ground. "Where have you been?!"

"Akari!" Usagi, also transformed, screamed excitedly and ran over to us.

"You guys! I'm so sorry I disappeared like that!" I said while giving Usagi a warm embrace. Her cheeks were flushed and I noticed she was shining more than usual. It wasn't a full moon, but she seemed to be glowing.

"We were worried sick!" Usagi said while gently pushing me back to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you here in a minute, but first I have to introduce you to Seito. You two, this is Seito. Seito, this is Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, he has manners! That's attractive!"

"Typical of Mars to point that out," I said while following them to the shrine where the others were having a meeting.

"Akari-chan!" Everybody seemed to yell out all at once, surprising me thus causing me to bump into Seito and his arm to wrap itself around my back, making sure I wouldn't fall.

"Akari, you never mentioned that there was a-"

"Venus, he's not," I said while trying to muffle my laughter.

"Oh, I just kind of figured because you two were so close to each other and he has an arm around you."

Both mine and Seito's faces blushed and my laughter ceased when we realized that Minako was right; we were very much close and his arm was in fact around my shoulders, in a protective manner. He removed his arm quickly, and I secretly wished he hadn't done so because I felt colder and less secure with him not there.

"G-gomen-" Seito whispered to me and I quietly replied my forgiveness.

After I introduced Seito and the rest of the senshi to each other, we all sat down on the ground, in a circle. I was pleasantly surprised with how the senshi were being so friendly to the man who I have only met a few days previously. His aura wasn't intimidating or evil, rather it had a warm and inviting and not like many of the Sun's guards. It was probably why Haruka hasn't tackled him yet.

"Mina, I have some important information to share. First, I'm sorry that I have been gone for almost three days. Long story short, when I was patrolling the area, I caught sight of a man. He was dressed in familiar clothing and I realized that he was from the Sun. He disappeared and reappeared right behind me and said he was looking for me then knocked me out. If Seito wasn't there to save me, I would most likely be on the Sun right now, attacking everything I see, having lost control. Second, in two days' time, I will be leaving to go with Seito and the rest of the guards to fight off Kurain."

"Two days! But that's… two days!" Minako really had a way with words.

"Obviously, Venus. But, yes two days we will be leaving for the Sun. I know it is such short notice, but we don't want them rushing over to attack Earth just to win my power. We'll overcome the queen and I-" My voice suddenly caught and my eyes were threatening to spill with new tears. "And I'll be back."

"Akari-chan, we're willing to fight with you and-" Usagi suggested.

"No! I mean, please don't. I don't want you to risk your lives when we're fully capable of overthrowing Kurain. Besides, who is going to protect the Earth if an invader decides to attack?"

"Which is why only a select few will come with you and the rest will stay here on Earth!"

"Sailor Moon, I really don't think any-"

"Oh my God! Akari totally doesn't know yet," Minako blurted out spontaneously, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know what?"

"Yeah, you definitely told us yesterday, right?" Minako excitedly looked over to Usagi who was slowly becoming irritated.

"Venus, I don't think this is the right time to tell her."

"I love how they don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm right here listening to every word they say," I said out loud, hoping they would catch my drift.

"You have to tell her!"

"I already told you that right now isn't the time." Usagi was starting to become completely annoyed with Minako and I was increasingly getting antsy with anticipation.

"They're still ignoring me. What is it that I need to know, Venus?"

"It's not my news to share! Go ahead, Sailor Moon!"

"Venus, I swear-"

"You could have told her by now."

"You're still ignoring me."

"Just tell her," Uranus huffed impatiently.

"No, we can't get sidetracked with this."

"Just tell me!"

"Usagi," Venus drawled out in a high pitched whine.

"Oh, fantastic, Venus. You used my civilian name in front of someone who we barely even know!"

"You're going to be Queen someday; everyone will know who you are!"

"Wow, a queen as a senshi?" Seito questioned me.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon is Neo-Queen Serenity, protector of the Moon. She's married to Mamoru who is King Endymion, the protector of Earth. I'm surprised you were unaware of this. I probably leaked to much information just now, but they're not listening to me anyway."

"Fine, Venus! Akari-chan," I looked over at Usagi who looked like she was about to attack Minako, "I'm pregnant."

After a few moments of utter silence, the only words that I could articulate were humiliating and I wish I had spoken something much different, but I really couldn't help but to say the three words that kept reiterating themselves in my mind.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Please review! ;D


	18. Pushing Aside Emotional Turmoil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"That wasn't the response that I was looking for," Usagi said after a few more moments of silence. A red, embarrassing blush once again bloomed upon my cheeks.

"Gomen! I'm just surprised, that's all. Congratulations, Usagi-chan. I'm so happy for you, really I am!"

"Thank you, Akari-chan, Okay, now that that's over with, thanks to Venus, can we please get back on track?"

"You're such a buzz kill sometimes. It was important news that Akari needed to know!" Minako said in a huff. She crossed her arms and determinedly stared at Usagi hoping the woman with pigtails would understand her point.

"Get used to it."

"Before you two start holding grudges or anything, I agree with Usagi that we should get back to business. We'll celebrate when we get back," Ami proposed as Usagi and Minako continued to bicker.

"We? There is no 'we', Mercury. I already told you that you guys aren't coming along."

"We should be able to help. This is our solar system too."

"No. You all work better as a whole. If things go haywire on the Sun and there are only half of you, you can't use a group attack nor would we have Sailor Moon there to finish off youma or heal us."

"There is also Saturn. She can heal others and take down masses of youma at a time."

"I'm happy to help any way I can," Hotaru said enthusiastically.

"And I appreciate your all being so adamant to support us, but I can't let you risk your lives-"

"We've been doing this for seven to eight years, we're really used to battling and risking our own lives, Akari-chan," Makoto said, trying to persuade me to change my mind.

"Please, mina."

"Akari, we could use all the help we could get. Put aside your emotional turmoil and allow them to help while they're so persistent to do so."

"Listen to Seito, Akari-chan. You're just afraid that we're get hurt, but we're fully capable of fending for ourselves," Hotaru told me.

"But you just don't understand."

"Then try to explain your reasoning," Usagi encouraged.

"In order for us to win, I have to sacrifice myself, right? I didn't want to tell you all this, but physically and emotionally connected to the Queen completely via my curse. Kurain was unaware of the catches that came along with the curse. If I die, then the Queen that is ruling the Sun right now dies as well and we're both free, because the one who is trapped inside of me and is connected with emotions is in fact the other side of Kurain. She was just trying to protect her kingdom, but it quickly escalated into an obsession. When I was left on her doorstep as a baby, she saw how bright my powers were so she decided that I could be her warrior to make her become feared throughout the galaxy. I don't blame her, really; I would do anything I could to have my people safe if I were Queen. But I don't want you to watch my death, you guys, and to have those images embedded in your nightmares."

"What if there was a way to free the both of you without you dying?" Ami proposed after she waited until she decided that I was done speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Sacrificing does not always equal death. What if a circumstance came about that allowed you to sacrifice yourself, but not die? Like stepping in for someone else and then having the power to defend yourself?"

"That's just volunteering to fight for the other soldier. Like when Saturn decided to fight Pharaoh 90 by herself, she died! Sorry to bring that up, Saturn."

"I barely remember the event, Akari, but you do have a good point. But I was reborn, obviously, and if you were in the predicament that sacrificing yourself was the only option and death was in your near future, you will be reborn as well. All senshi are reborn. We want to help you so that doesn't happen and find another way to abolish your curse. We need to help so that our galaxy or other galaxies don't end up in the path of Kurain's wrath."

I had no other arguments, so I decided it was final that the senshi were coming to defend against the fury of Kurain. "Fine, fine. But exactly how are we going to get there, Seito?"

"We have plenty of room on our ship; it would be no problem to make adjustments for a few more soldiers."

"Ship? A space ship?" Minako asked. Sometimes, I really wondered if she was okay in the head.

I rolled my eyes as Seito and the rest of the senshi chuckled at the blonde's question. "Of course, Sailor Venus. With our technology on the Sun, we have a variety of ginormous space ships that we are allowed to venture out in."

"But how come we never saw it when you arrived here on Earth?"

"We have installed many features into our ships that allow silence and invisibility, and it helped that we landed in the middle of the night."

"How did your brother and the others get away, Seito?" I asked when I realized that they only travelled in one ship.

"Because of emergencies, we also installed tiny pods that would automatically head to the Sun if ejected. There were about fifteen in the ship, just enough for the escapees."

I sat there, lost in thought as Seito continued to talk about the Sun's technology and the ships that they had manufactured in the past ten years. I already knew of all the new inventions so I zoned him out and concentrated on the task that we were about to accomplish in less than a week. In two days, we would be leaving and it would take about two days to arrive on the Sun, and probably a day of battling. I feared the future for I knew not what was in store and if, when, or how I was to leave this world. World as in not Earth or the Sun or any other place that holds life. World as if the life I am currently living. I felt relatively calm, besides the fear. My nerves surprisingly weren't trying to strangle me with anger or the need to seek revenge upon Kurain. I did, however, really want to get this battle over with. I was confused as to why we needed two days to prepare to leave. Maybe the ship needed mending or the soldiers were too exhausted? With the three months that I had spent on Earth, I felt ready to beat this curse. I felt ready to live a new, happy life.

The next two days dragged on and I could feel the tension rising around everyone. All of us decided that Hotaru, Haruka, Minako, and Rei were going to be the ones who would be travelling to the Sun with the rest of us to fight. Usagi was a nervous wreck, because she was unable to come along and fight. Even without her pregnancy hormones, Usagi was very protective; she wished nothing but happiness for everyone. She came close to breaking down, but with the promise that we would all be back after this was all over with, she calmed down considerably. Guilt was embedded in my stomach; I was afraid I was going to break that promise by dying on the battlefield. At least Queen Kurain would be back to her normal, non-obsessive self.

Just in case something did happen to me, I decided to pack all of my things in a backpack and one of the spare shopping bags lying around Rei's spare bedroom that I had been living in for the past three months. I was folding the last of the jeans into the shopping bag when I heard the door creak open. I turned around to see a confused Rei standing in the doorway.

"Akari-chan, what're you doing? It's about midnight and you're not asleep? We have a big day tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to pack up your stuff?"

"Sounds about right, Rei-chan."

"What are you going to do with all of it?"

"First I thought about burning it, but I decided against it, because I didn't want to cause suspicion that the shrine was on fire or something. So, I'm just going to set the bags on the top shelf if that's okay. If not, I'll throw them away."

"Akari-"

"Did you want them? I'm sure they'll fit you-"

She cut me off by spinning me around and embracing me tightly; her arms wound around the back my neck and my arms encircled her waist. There were no words that needed to be exchanged; we both knew what thoughts were racing through our minds. Instead of speaking, we cried openly onto each other's shoulders.

* * *

Two chapters in one day! There are only like maybe 3 chapters left? And MAYBE I'll write more in another story. We'll see! Please review :)


	19. Worrying Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

They told me to be careful, the rest of the senshi. That's all I could think about as we ventured out to the Sun. The way that they looked at me as they told us good-bye and the depressed mood that enveloped the whole group was all that was on my mind. I didn't want to leave, but I had to keep the galaxy safe. I did promise Usagi that I would return, right? Sooner or later, I'd be back to pay chess with Hotaru, shop with Minako, train with Haruka, bake with Makoto, and meet Usagi's child. I would find my way back to Earth to visit not only my friends but Crystal Tokyo as well when it was finally built.

"Akari-chan, we're about halfway there already."

I looked up to see Hotaru walking up to me. I was sitting down in the resting room where I spent most of my time waiting to land on the Sun. It was peaceful and no one bothered to come in there. The room was big enough to seat almost everyone who was on the ship and the plush couches were large and comfortable to fall asleep on. I suppose that is why they called it the resting room.

"Thank you, Taru-chan," I continued to look out of the window which was right beside the couch I was sitting on. I watched the stars fly past the ship as we flew at incredible speeds. We would probably arrive in less than three hours; I thought maybe it would take as much time as it did when I travelled alone, but this machine was faster than I, so obviously it wouldn't take two weeks. Our time of arrival from when we left was six hours.

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure, that would be lovely," I gave her a bright smile as she sat down beside me.

After a moment of us both gazing at the colorful stars racing past us in peaceful silence, Hotaru finally spoke. "What do you think it will be like?"

"The battle?"

"Yes. And the Sun. Do you think your home has changed?"

"Knowing the Queen, the Sun has probably been distorted very drastically. As for the battle, I have no idea. I know she is capable of manufacturing youma herself and she will most likely have her guards battling as well. Most will be fighting and the rest will be keeping her safe."

"Do you think of her as a coward for not fighting?"

"No, because she has not been taught to fight. She is used to having her guards fight for her and as she was growing up she was learning table manners, not how to handle a sword."

"Would you be surprised to see her out on the battleground?"

"Yes and no. No because this is her home and she wants her people safe, and yes because she is not skilled for battle. At least, not that I know of. Taru-chan, is it normal for me to be afraid right now? I don't know what the future holds for any of us, and I'm just so scared that something will happen."

"No one knows their future, Ri-chan. Something is bound to happen, you know, it's a battle. No one is really safe while fighting."

"I know, but it's still scary. I just have this feeling that something bad is to occur. I can't explain it."

"If your fears do come true, then you will be reborn and eventually remember. You'll be back, I know it."

"What if I don't remember? Apparently Seito and I had a past together, but honestly… I don't recall my past life at all. I don't even know if I did have a past life."

"Sometimes certain circumstances can trigger past memories. Maybe that's what you need."

"Taru-chan, what I need is this whole ordeal to be over with. I just wish everything was completely different."

"Then we would have never met each other, Ri-chan."

My mood lifted and I looked over with the brightest smile that mirrored my emotions. "We would have met in different situations. Fate would have brought us together no matter what would have happened, Taru-chan."

She imitated my smile as she heard my speech, how I sounded so sure and positive that everything I said was true. Our friendship was something that I appreciated, because without Hotaru and the others, I would have failed to be happy or even stay in control with my curse.

We both glanced at the doorway when we hear footsteps rushing towards the room; the person sounded like they were in a hurry and we readied ourselves. Seito rushed in with an excited but nervous grin plastered upon his face and my stomach churned with anxiety.

"We're here!"

I didn't want to stand up; I wished Hotaru and I could sit on the couches talking about everything that popped up in our minds. Ask each other questions. Play another game of chess in her apartment. I didn't want to step out into the dangerous war zone, but I had to. I had to do this for Earth, the other galaxies, and to cast away my curse. I had to do this. I _had_ to and there was no other way to gain freedom but to fight in this battle against Kurain. It felt as if this was too soon. It _was_ too soon. I felt unprepared, but I knew I wasn't. We didn't know what to expect, but we were going to defeat her.

And I would finally be free.

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, but I just had to do another moment with Hotaru and I had basically no other way to write some of the travel on the trip. Saturn is my favorite senshi so obviously! Would y'all like a different POV? Ideas would be much appreciated since I don't know how to go around this battle. Should there just be youma, guards, or both? I'm leaning towards both, but I would LOVE some opinions and feedback. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	20. Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. Unfortunately.

* * *

I could hear the screaming, the blood-curdling screaming that sent waves of goose bumps across my skin and chills against my spine. These were the war calls of the youma that Queen Kurain has created; I have heard them before. Unconsciously I roughly grabbed hold of Seito's hand. I was beside him up front; because the senshi and I were stronger were the rest of the guards, they wanted us in front to clear the first few layers of our enemy. I looked up to him to see the expression of compassion that I have seen so many times when he looked at me. His eyes glimmered with anticipation and my mood elevated to a more optimistic one. Without speaking, hand-in-hand, we progressed to the door that awaited our presence. There was no time to spare and I wanted as much time as I could to be attached to Seito.

~AUN~

"Usako, I'm sure everyone is alright. Please just try to catch some sleep."

Mamoru returned from America just hours after Akari, Rei, Haruka, Minako, and Hotaru departed for the Sun. I wished he would have been able to meet to Akari, but when they returned I will make sure they would have the proper introduction. Being pregnant wasn't helping at all with my hormones. Chibi-usa, besides giving me cravings for sugary foods, was making me so damn emotional and it was irritating to not be able to wish them away with a safe voyage without crying my eyes out. I tried pulling myself together, but I was so used to being so attached at the hip while fighting with everyone. It was so difficult to keep a smile.

"I just have this bad feeling, Mamo-chan. I wish you could have met her."

"Me too, but I'm sure there will be a time for us to meet. But for now, Usako, get some sleep," he wrapped his arms around my abdomen and placed his hands on my barely swollen midsection, "It's not healthy for Chibi-usa and yourself to be stressed. You know that."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I had to be strong. "Hai, Mamo-chan. Gomenasai, let's go to bed."

~AUN~

I held my staff tightly, listening to the screams outside the ship. A million butterflies were scattering themselves within my stomach and uneasiness settled in. I looked in front of me and followed Akari and Seito who were holding hands; I smiled gently knowing how fearful Akari must be for grabbing hold of Seito like she was. I don't regret volunteering to come fight this battle, but I did wish I was somewhere else. I think probably everyone else wished the same. I glanced over at Haruka-papa whose guard was up making it was hard deciphering what she was feeling or thinking until she caught me staring at her and she winked towards my way. She loved adventure as well as an adrenaline rush so she was most likely bursting with anticipation to get outside to fight. I clenched my staff tighter, feeling the sweat dripping inside of my glove making my hold less stable. It would help so much to not have gloves at all like Akari, but I shoved aside the distracting thoughts and focused on the door that was seconds from opening to the chaos happening outside.

~AUN~

"Oh, Haruka, please come home soon," I whispered to myself with my salty tears blurring my vision. I was sitting on the edge of the harbor next to the lake where we had many dates. I missed her terribly; the wind seemed less empty with her gone to fight.

"Michiru? Daijoubu?" I turned around, surprised to find Ami standing a few feet away.

"Hai. Arigato. Would you like to join me?" I asked patting the area next to me for her to sit.

"Sure. Thank you. Are you sure you are fine?" She sat down and carefully eyed me.

"Hai, hai. I'm just feeling kind of alone with half of our senshi away."

"I feel the same way, Michiru-chan. It seems so empty."

I nodded in agreement.

We sat there in silence and watched the waves of the lake comfortingly crash against the shore and waited until sunrise, for another day without our loved ones. The next couple of days were going to be painstakingly slow. It was going to an agonizing wait.

~AUN~

Just a few more moments and we would have no door to shield us from the evil souls surrounding the ship. My nerves were frazzling my cool composure that I was trying so desperately to keep. My heart was in my throat, making it hard to not have an anxiety attack. I wished the other senshi were here, especially Usagi; she could easily calm everyone down with encouraging words. Maybe her pregnancy was a blessing in disguise so that she wouldn't have to hear those awful screams while waiting to run out to greet them with our attacks. I wouldn't want anyone to hear those dreadful sounds.

"Rei-chan?" I looked over to Minako who was jittery with adrenaline.

"Hm?" I was afraid to speak other than uttering grunts. I was too nauseous.

"I'd rather be shopping right now." I laughed, easing the anxiety.

"Leave it to you to say something like that before a battle. You'd rather be shopping every minute of your life, Minako-chan."

"I can't help it, though. Rei-chan, I'm really nervous," she professed.

"Me too, Minako-chan. Me too. It'll be over soon, though. We'll be home before you know it, I promise. I'll even go shopping with you."

She smiled half-heartedly. I was glad that I wasn't the only one feeling the same way. This battle would be tough, but like the others, we'd win. I knew it. I could practically taste the victory.

~AUN~

I let go of Seito's comforting hand and ran into the swarm of chaos as soon as the door finally slid open; I was the first one to step out onto the ground. My power was coursing through my veins and the adrenaline was overpowering. I was ready to kill as many youma as I could; the youma were relentless, but I was stronger.

"Shock Wave Shatter!" I screamed and a destructive shield was thrust from the palm of my hand, combusting the first layer of youma, giving us the upper hand to take note of our surroundings.

"Impressive!" Seito called out to me and I curtly nodded in thanks.

More and more youma kept popping out of nowhere, but we continued to fight them off, gradually getting closer to the castle. I could faintly distinguish the silhouette of the Queen standing on the balcony. If only I were a little closer-

I screamed in agony as a youma caught me off guard and clawed my arm, leaving deep scratches that left blood gushing onto the ground. A beam of light flashed from my pointer finger and shot it through its head; it dropped heavily with a thick thud. Because of my fast recovery abilities, the bleeding stopped and I could focus on the next youma. The youma that I needed to attack next was right behind Hotaru who was already battling another youma. She was oblivious to the youma creeping behind her, building up its power to throw at her.

"No! Hotaru-chan!"

I ran swiftly her way, pushing away the anger that was building itself in my heart. I would not let _her_ gain control, especially now. Anger is one emotion I did not need at the moment. She would only cause more trouble. As the youma's energy exited its palm, I thrust myself against my closest friend, taking the hit with my side and we flew onto the floor. We watched to see the youma that Hotaru was fighting be blown apart from the other's attack. I extended a hand above me and yelled an attack that I had never used, but that my alter ego has. As this attack was whispered into my crystal, allowing the power to be built up, I realized that the other half of the Queen that was stuck inside of me was only trying to help. Her anger towards the half who was ruling was present and she wanted to vanquish the evil queen as much as the rest of us did.

"Supernova Energy Wind!" A gust of wind flew out of me and destroyed half of the youma that were attacking us. Surprised at my new skill, I stood up and offered a hand to Hotaru who happily obliged.

"Daijoubu, Hotaru?" She nodded and watched the rest of the youma being destroyed by the guards' swords being thrust into their heads, killing them instantly.

"I think I should be asking if you're okay. Your side took quite a blow. Let me take a look at it."

"Iie, I'm fine."

"Demo-"

"Hotaru-chan, please. I am alright, I swear."

But I knew I wasn't. The pain was almost unbearable, but I started to walk with the other guards and senshi toward the castle. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my leg. Ignoring it, I focused on the healing of my gaping wound on my side. It wasn't cooperating. My breath caught with panic as I realized that my healing powers had currently stopped. But with each step that I took, I surprisingly felt stronger and lighter. I let the questions of why this was distract me as I found Seito and walked beside him. His face had an angry, long gash along his left cheek and he looked at me worriedly when he saw my wound. I shook my head as to say don't ask about it. He understood not to mention anything.

When we arrived to the castle's barrier of guards, we were impressed at the large number of men. The number was equal on both sides, it looked like. A man stepped forward and my heart faltered and I heard a faint, sharp intake of air coming from Seito. No…

"I am impressed that you have made it this far. It is too bad that you will not be continuing any farther," he said while staring at Seito.

"Iori?" I asked, my voice failing me. His eyes immediately focused on where my voice came from. I noticed his hands clenched in anger as he recognized me.

"Akari, so nice of you join this battle," Iori replied through clenched teeth.

* * *

To be honest, I cried while writing this chapter, especially the beginning when Seito and Akari have their tiny, precious moment before stepping onto the battle ground. I changed the rating, because of the bloody mess that happens during the battle. Sorry if it was too much! And Iori is alive! So unexpected, right?! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, y'all! So I'm kind of having an issue with the rest of the battle. I have the ending, just…not before that. Ha. Obviously, right? If you have any suggestions, just let me know! It might be a few days until I update or it might be a few hours. Who knows! My writer's block is killing me. Reviews/suggestions would be awesome and motivate me to get this story to keep rollin'. Thank you so much!


	22. I Can And I Will

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_When we arrived to the castle's barrier of guards, we were impressed at the large number of men. The number was equal on both sides, it looked like. A man stepped forward and my heart faltered and I heard a faint, sharp intake of air coming from Seito. No…_

_ "I am impressed that you have made it this far. It is too bad that you will not be continuing any farther," he said while staring at Seito._

_ "Iori?" I asked, my voice failing me. His eyes immediately focused on where my voice came from. I noticed his hands clenched in anger as he recognized me._

_ "Akari, so nice of you join this battle," Iori replied through clenched teeth._

I couldn't believe it. Iori was alive? How? Was he even dead in the first place? I was so confused. Perplexed.

"I thought you said he was dead, Ri-chan?" Hotaru whispered to me.

"I did," I whispered back to her.

"You seem surprised to me, Akari."

"I am, Iori. How are you alive?"

"That is something only the Queen can explain and seeing that you will never win this battle, then I suppose that knowledge will never be given to you. Oh, and so sorry for your loss."

I glanced up to see the Queen had returned to the edge of the balcony to witness the bloodshed. If only I could power up and throw an attack at her. "My loss? What do you mean?"

"Your child. I heard that you lost your child. So sorry."

He smirked and my blood boiled with anger. If she wanted to take control, I would almost let her do anything she wanted to, to destroy this disgusting man.

"Why would you bring that up right in the middle of a battle? Are you that immature that you have to talk of your mistakes? I think everyone should know that their beloved comrade raped one of their most trusted senshi before you begin trying to take me down with emotional experiences."

"How dare you," he said while he took a defensive stance.

"No! How dare you! You've stolen the innocence of many young girls and it's sickening. Iori, you are sickening! How about you be a man once in a while and fight!"

"With pleasure." He unbuckled the sheath that held his sword and with a heavy clunk the weapon fell onto the floor and proceeded to walk towards me. "It wouldn't be a fair fight if one of the opponents had no weapon, am I correct?"

Iori, the one man who I had loved, wanted to fight me. Me. Sailor Star. Akari. The daughter of Galaxia. His ex-girlfriend. He wanted to marry me at one time and now I couldn't comprehend what had happened to the Iori that loved me more than anything.

I looked over at Haruka and she gave me a proud smile. This is what Michiru had seen in her mirror and why Haruka was so adamant about teaching me hand to hand combat. Confidence rolled off of me in waves and I stepped up to fight. Without my friends, I would have surely died, but now I was sure I would overcome this obstacle. I knew where the weak points to hit to knock him out or either give a bad enough of a concussion so his brain would start bleeding uncontrollably. But could I actually kill the man who I had given my heart to?

"Then you can join your precious child."

Yes. I could do it and I will.

* * *

I'm still trying to weasel myself out of this writer's block, so that's why this chapter is kind of short. Please review, it would motivate me to keep writing!


	23. Defend Who You Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I wish though. That'd be pretty rad.

* * *

I never knew how much I took for granted: breathing, eating, sleeping, loving, and walking. As I stepped up to fight Iori, all of the simple things that I didn't have to think about just invaded my mind. Would this be the last time I ever took a step? Would my last meal be the light snack to calm my stomach on the ship? Some damn crackers? What about laughing with my friends? Would the last witty comment I made be with Minako about her shopping addiction? Would today be the day my breath halts? I suppose no one knows when their last day alive would be, but being a senshi I just had to stay on my toes all the time.

If I hadn't trained as much I had, I would have had no chance against Iori. Anger pulsed through my veins and I wanted nothing more than to defeat the man who broke my heart. Vengeance is what my heart ached more than anything for the death of my unborn child four years ago and of the Iori who I had once knew. I wouldn't have met my friends, though. I wouldn't have re-met Seito. Desperately, I hoped this battle would be over soon.

Before I could fully brace myself, Iori had already begun swinging punches and his side charged to ours to fight alongside their general. My wound reopened and blood oozed out, once again soaking my fuku and leg.

"Why are you fighting us? What's the point?" I asked him as I dodged his attacks, wincing in the process. Because of the delay I had when he started to attack me, any move I planned to make was futile. I would have to wait until there was a space for my blows.

"We want you to join our side, Akari-san."

"Oh, so you think possibly killing me would do the trick? There's no way in Hell I'm fighting with you."

"Suit yourself, senshi."

His speed was tremendous; it felt like hours until he finally started to steadily decline in stamina. While he was using up all of his energy, I was powering up. It was my turn to show him what I was capable of. I noticed that our side was doing pretty well; it seems as if we all took a defensive stance to save our energy. The battle was even harder with the men because we couldn't exactly use our powers against them; it would be unjust.

Iori was now on the defense as his energy dwindled down. I smirked, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he forfeited. I had plenty of energy and I felt as if I had already won. Punching his nose, cheek, anything I could reach, I tried to bring as much damage as I could to weaken him even more.

_Akari…._

My arms slowed down as a familiar voice whispered in my mind. It gave Iori enough time to take hold of my arm and twist me so I landed on my back on the Sun's dirt surface. Sand particles embedded themselves inside my gaping wound and it took everything I had not to lose control.

"Fuck," I yelled out in pain.

My eyes became wide like saucers as I realized his elbow was quickly approaching my neck. I pushed myself away, barely escaping. Standing up, I prepared myself for defense against more blows. But surprise was all I felt when I saw the expression held upon Iori's face.

"You're bleeding, Akari." He genuinely looked concerned as he gazed upon my wound on my side.

"And you care? You didn't before as we were fighting."

_Akari…_

Damn it, what was happening? Why was I hearing her voice?

_Akari, look up._

I did as the voice told me, and I saw Kurain with Hotaru trapped in her arms. Hotaru was trying her hardest to free herself- kicking, squirming, and bucking- but Kurain's hold was not easing up. The queen and I made eye contact and she quickly walked off of the balcony with a victorious smile. How did she manage to imprison Hotaru!

_It was her plan all along- to capture someone who you befriended. It would be easier to make you her warrior. _

_ What should I do? _I asked her, hoping that I would receive a reply.

_Go after her. Defend who you love. _

"Akari, I-"

My gaze returned to Iori when I heard his voice being cut off by a strangled cry escaping his lips. An arrow was plunged into his chest, right where his heart was. The images of him dying before me years ago resurfaced and an anguished scream sprang from my vocal cords. Dropping to my knees, I clutched my head as memories plummeted into my line of vision. I couldn't see anything but the dreadful visions of the blood trickling down my legs after defeating the youma signaling my miscarriage, Iori's dead pulse as I pressed my ear against his chest, and the commoners snickering as I walked past. It was all too familiar and overwhelming.

_Akari, you have to push past these memories._

_ I can't! They're all still so emotional! I can't just push them aside like trash!_

_ They should be making you stronger so you can defeat Kurain. Stand up so you don't get trampled on and killed. Don't you want to be free?_

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're making this worse._

_ Akari, please believe me when I say I'm not evil. I think you should know that my birth name is actually Hoshiko; meaning child of the star. As I grew from a weak Princess to an opinionated Queen, I was a carefree and loving spirit. I spent my free time in gardens and helping around the castle. I did these things until I decided that there must be a better way to protect my people. With a warrior. It was a perfect idea until I realized I had no one to position for that kind of protection. I knew of a witch who lived in the outskirts of our royal grounds, so one day I disguised myself and ventured out to her house. She was very helpful with creating a spell, not knowing that it would turn out to be a curse. When I cursed you after you showed up at the castle with that bright shine of yours, I was taken over by Kurain and disappeared into the depths of your mind. You already know I was controlled by your temper, and Kurain was absolutely ecstatic that she had my body taken over to easily and a senshi that could easily lose control. I wasn't thinking that you were fully capable of protecting us all with your own power. _

_ Why are you telling me this? _

_ Because you should know of this. Akari, I'm not an evil person. Please believe me. It was just the obsession that overcame me, the both of us. _

_ I don't blame you, Kur- Hoshiko. I knew you only had the mindset of protection for your people. _

_ Thank you for understanding._

_ So are we going to kick her butt or what? I think the emotional turmoil is over now._

_ You know what you have to do, right? _

_ I'm completely aware of that, Hoshiko. _

I felt completely insane as I finally stood up after speaking with Hoshiko. Talking to some other person in your head isn't quite normal, but who said I was normal in the first place. For the second time in my life, I saw the lifeless eyes of Iori staring straight ahead. I walked over to him and closed his eyes; it was the most I could do at the time and I just prayed that he wouldn't rise again. I squeezed through the fighting, managing to escape unscathed besides the injuries that were already inflicted. Excitement sped up my heart rate as I barged through the doors and ran up the stair case that led up to Kurain's whereabouts. The click-clack sound of my shoes echoed through the corridor as I continued to rush towards the room. I thrust open the door that led to the room that contained Kurain and Hotaru.

"Kurain, let her go!" My fingertips flickered with tiny, dim lightening sparks that I threatened to throw at her.

"That would not be wise, wouldn't you think? I have your friend here and she would perish along with me if you decided to throw an attack."

"Then what do you want with her? Let her go," I demanded.

"I thought it was quite obvious, Sailor Star. I want your power."

_Don't give it to her until you have the perfect_ _opportunity._

"Akari-chan, don't give in!"

"Kurain, you will not win! Let her go and we'll come to an agreement."

She barked a harsh laugh and gripped Hotaru harder. "As if I will listen to you! Hand over yourself and then I will let her go."

_Now, Akari._

I paused for a few moments, making sure it looked like I was contemplating my actions. "Fine, Kurain. I will fight for you. Now let Sailor Saturn go!"

Kurain's arms slowly unraveled Hotaru giving her enough space to push herself away and run to stand next to me. "Akari?"

"Do you trust me, Hotaru-chan?" She nodded and I stepped forward to face Kurain. I heard the clicking sound of the others' shoes as they hurried down the corridor where we were located. As I got halfway to my enemy, Haruka, Minako, Seito, and Rei all arrived.

I took a deep breath, calming the nerves that were rattling me, and spoke. "I, Akari, the protector of your brilliant sun, sacrifice myself to become your loyal guardian, your servant, your warrior. I sacrifice my crystal and whatever else you need to become feared throughout the galaxy. I sacrifice myself to abide by your wishes."

The most peculiar sensation washed over me and cold sweat shined against my skin. It felt as if my soul was being ripped into two, but yet it wasn't painful. The feeling was a relief and the burdens carried upon my shoulders were somehow lifted away. It was like an itch I had been trying to scratch for so long and finally managing to relieve it. The paranoia that seemed to follow me everywhere I went disappeared into oblivion. I was free. I was free!

A figure stood before me in a bright yellow billowy dress that reminded me of the Sun's warm and comfortable rays and her golden locks were nothing like the blonde curls that Kurain wore. The dress clung to her slender figure, making her seem taller than Kurain. Kurain and Hoshiko had similar attributes, but Hoshiko outshone Kurain immensely. She was the epitome of a Sun Queen.

"Iie! You were supposed to be my warrior not…not…"

"Not you? Not a queen again? Kurain, your time has come to an end."

Hoshiko elegantly walked over to Kurain. She paused before finally lifted her hand and briskly brushed Kurain's forehead. With an ear-shattering scream, Kurain crippled to the ground, gripping her head. We all held our breath, anticipating what would happen next. In a matter of seconds, she faded away in ash, billowing out the doors, drifting away from us.

Not even a second passed when I felt an agonizing pain bloom within my chest. Surprised at the sudden assault, I toppled over backwards into Seito's strong, gentle arms as he dropped his bow to catch me. Because of my sacrifice, Kurain was destroyed. Thus, killing me. It was a double-edge sword and I shouldn't have been surprised when the pain overcame me.

"Akari!" I heard everyone exclaim. Were they really shocked to find me weakened after Kurain's death? I had no room to speak I suppose; I was surprised as well.

Seito gently helped me sit down so I could be more comfortable and he unbuckled the pouch that held his arrows on his back so he could hold me close. Hot tears rolled down my flushed cheeks and I pressed my forehead against Seito's chest as I finally sat on the floor. He slowly rocked me back and forth, lulling me to calm down. But I couldn't calm down, I was slowly dying and there was no stopping it.

"Seito, gomen."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Akari."

I looked up and his sad smile brought more tears to my eyes. He saw me die in my previous life and now it was happening all over again. My heart held so much grief for him, for everyone.

"Ri-chan, I-"

"Taru-chan, if you say you are sorry I swear…"

"Gomen. I just couldn't help myself."

I smiled weakly her way and decided I shouldn't have looked that way in the first place- everyone had tears pouring out of their eyes. "Mina… Onegai…"

"Akari-chan, you'll be okay! Ne?" Minako was trying to stay positive, but to be honest it wasn't helping at all.

"Hai, Minako-chan, everything will be fine."

I gripped onto Seito's hand as an attack of chest pains once again indicated of my defeat. My breathing was becoming labored, and my vision was starting to blur. For once, I wasn't panicking. Rather, all I could feel was the warmth radiating from Seito's chest.

~**AUN**~

_"Ruri-san, I want you to meet a friend of mine. He will be joining our guard."_

_ "You know I really don't have the time for this, Daichi. I have to train."_

_ "Don't be such a buzz-kill. Seito, come here!"_

_ A man with a strong build, blue dazzling eyes, and sandy colored hair that I could run my fingers through for hours, walked up and greeted me with a smile that left me speechless._

_ "Ohaiyo, I'm Seito. You must be Ruri? I've heard so much about you."_

_ "Hopefully good things, I'm not the best person to be talking about…or to…"_

_ "Good things, I promise. But Daichi did tell me you had a feisty personality."_

_ I blushed and glared at Daichi. "Did he now?"_

_ "Yes, but it's okay. I like a challenge."_

_ My blushed worsened._

_~**aun**~_

_"Seito, what is like to know that you will never die?"_

_ He chuckled, amused by my suddenness. "My love, I am not indestructible; I can still die, but not of old age."_

_ "Why did you fall in love with me? Why me? I'm not immortal."_

_ He placed my face in his hands, wiping away stray tears. "I fell in love with you, because you light up everything; you are the brightest one of them all. You are my everything; you are my star, sun, and moon. I would take any pain away from you and make it my own."_

_**aun~**_

_ We were lying in a hospital bed with his arms around me trying not to cause any more pain. My arms and torso were covered in bandages and it was painful to breathe. "Seito… Gomen. I tried my best to be careful."_

_ "There's no need to be sorry, love. What's been done, has been done. There's no reversing our actions. I just wish I could take away your pain."_

_ "Demo…I'm dying, Sei-chan. What kind of warrior am I to-"_

_ "You jumped in front of an innocent bystander, saving their life. To me, and everyone else, you are a hero no matter what you think. How about you get some rest, you'll need it to heal your wounds."_

_ "Ai shi teru, Seito."_

_ "Ai shi teru. Now get some sleep, love."_

_ Smiling, I shut my eyes to fall asleep, never waking again._

~**AUN**~

"Maybe a third time will be a charm, ne, Seito?" His expression informed me that he understood that I remembered our past life and he held me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Hoshiko-sama, arigato," I whispered, not able to raise my voice any longer; I was growing much too weak to even hold up my head. Seito noticed my discomfort and placed his hand higher up neck to help keep it up.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be apologizing. When you were brought to me, all I saw was your great light and how I could use that to my advantage and not thinking how much power you had in the first place."

"You were only dedicated to bring peace for your people and you did everything you could. By cursing me, you brought me to my friends and love. I wouldn't have met them so again, arigato."

Smiling gently, she raised a graceful hand and caressed my cheek. My limbs became limp and before my eyes closed, I stole a final glance at Seito making sure he was the last thing I saw. I felt my body form into tiny, glowing particles and I began to disappear. As the last breath I began to shudder out, I said a quick thank you to my friends. I would have been alone until now without them.

* * *

There you have it! Don't worry though... I'm bringing her back. How, might you ask? Why, this is a surprise and I can't wait to write the rest of Akari's story! You guys have no idea. I think I'll write an epilogue and then start the next story. YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	24. Embracing A New Life

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

I had no idea where I was, and I felt as if I had been walking for ages. This place seemed endless as my feet carried me. I also couldn't see anything through the dense fog. It was comfortable, though. The spacious area didn't strike me as dangerous; it was more relaxing than anything, but I still was unable to be unguarded. A million questions raced through my mind as I continued to trudged aimlessly. Where was I? Was I alone? How did I get here?

Then the memories came pouring in; I fell in love, met all of my lovely friends, miscarried, fought in the quickest battle that I knew of, and died protecting every precious person I held dear to my heart. Was this Heaven? If it was, then this was not at all what I was expecting in the afterlife. Fluffy, cushiony clouds, winged angels contagiously laughing and singing beautifully, and a pure white atmosphere was how I imagined where I would live in the afterlife. Was that too unrealistic?

The fog began to slowly dissipate, but my relief was short-lived when the clearing revealed a silhouette holding a tall staff. Squinting, I tried to distinguish who was randomly standing in this thick fog.

"Halt! Who is there?" My heart quickened as I heard their intimidating voice directed to me.

"Gomen. Am I trespassing?" I had no time to figure out where this new found confidence had come from when my heart pounded against my chest.

"No one comes here without permission; why are you here?" I stepped forward some more to see that the figure was actually a senshi. Her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Akari-san. I should have known. I've actually been waiting for you."

"You know me? How? You've been waiting for me?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Akari. Well, the senshi do and the citizens of the Sun."

"And Seito," I blurted out.

Her intimidating stance took a more relaxed one, and she smiled gently my way. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Portal of Time and Space. Do you know why you're here?"

"No idea, actually. I feel like I've been roaming around in this fog for quite a while."

"I wouldn't doubt if you have been. It's been about three hundred years since you passed-"

"Three hundred! Oh my God. Are you sure it's been that long?"

"I am positive. Let me explain to you why you are here," I nodded for her to continue, "You're not like any other senshi; your star seed has been searching for a specific planet to guard. You are a Roamer."

"A Roamer; what does that entail?"

"Hai. See, you have guarded the Sun and before that you were a protector of Haumea as Ruri, right? You have not been assigned a planet, star, or moon to protect permanently so as a Roamer, that is what you have been trying to find."

"Do Roamers search for different things?"

She nodded her head in a quick fashion and proceeded to explain. "First, are Ordinary Roamers. These Roamers have no specific duty; they are reborn time and time again, not remembering any of their past lives, living the lives that Fate has bestowed upon them. They can be senshi if they are needed, but most of the time they live ordinary, normal lives. The second kind of Roamers are the Home Roamers; they roam until they find where they belong before they can finally find peace. Their peace could be a family or as a senshi. Lastly, are the Protection Roamers. You are a Protection Roamers, because you go anywhere that needs protection, but also trying to find your home in the process. You've lived on Haumea for some time before your decease as a regular guard, not a senshi. Then your star seed came to your previous mother, Sailor Galaxia, her senshi powers granted you powers of your own. Your star seed is trying to find where it belongs and how it can protect the ones you come to love."

This was a lot to comprehend, but I understood my duties. I asked her why I was here in this never ending fog.

She chuckled and answered, "Well, you are about to enter your home."

"Where my star seed belongs?"

"Hai. You'll be seeing some familiar faces as well."

"Really?" My happiness soared and I was ecstatic to meet my friends again.

Pluto smiled gently and stepped aside so the door behind her was fully visible for me to see. "This door is the time gate. Since you are not exactly alive, you will be sent to your final home when you step through this door."

"Will I remember this encounter with you?"

"You will remember everything when you awaken as a senshi, yes."

The door creaked open, awaiting my presence, but I was hesitant to step foot into my unknown future. I would forget everything: my love for Seito, fighting skills, my whole past. It was disturbing how familiar all of this felt. I paused for a few moments before I finally stepped up beside Sailor Pluto.

"Will there be many obstacles?"

"You have had obstacles in your previous lives, have you not?"

"This is true. Will we meet again, Pluto-sama?"

"Most certainly, Akari. Maintain your happiness while it lasts."

Smiling gently, "I will try. Until next time."

I bowed to her and turned towards the bright light that was heading my way. Mustering up all the courage I could, I embraced the warmth that led me to my new life.

* * *

So that's it! For this story, of course. Don't worry, though! Akari's storry shall be continued... through a new story so be on the lookout! Please review!


	25. Final Author's Note

Hey guys! Just let y'all know the sequel is up and it's called "On The Horizon"! Enjoy!


End file.
